A First Love Never Dies
by Charlottiie
Summary: It's true a first love never dies. They were the perfect couple high school. Until it came to the time for college. He broke her heart, and his. What would happen if they met later in life in the WWE. Could they ever feel the same way again? JCOC
1. It Was Perfect

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone associated with the WWE.**

* * *

It was my last year in high school, we only had a week left. I was dreading leaving this place. I loved high school. I had an awesome group of friends, a great job, good grades, and the best boyfriend a girl could ask for. I had one year left, and then it was off to college to study to hopefully become a sports therapist. I always wanted to work in sports and in grade 9 I found sports therapy. It's been what I've wanted to do ever since.

"Hey baby!" John said as he wrapped his arms around me from behind.

"Oh hey. Where you been all day?" I asked. He was so hot. His dimples were to die for.

"I took the morning off. I had some stuff to take care of." He laughed.

"John you can't just take the morning off from school." I said.

"I know. But I can do what I want." I laughed. It was our 3 years anniversary today, but John didn't seem to have remembered so I just left it. John was amazing. We had been friends since we were kids, and when we got into high school we started to get a lot closer. He was a great guy, and an even better boyfriend. His looks were to die for and his personality was amazing. He could make me laugh without even saying anything. We just seemed to go so well together. And I really fell for him. I was in love with him, he was my first love, and I wasn't about to let go of him.

"So you still going to camp fire tonight?" John asked.

"Course I am!" It was kinda mine, and Rachel's idea stupid." I laughed.

"Hey you can't get away with calling me stupid." John frowned.

"I'm your girlfriend stupid. I believe I can!" I laughed, and ran outside onto the grass, John chased after me and grabbed me from behind throwing me on the floor. He was so strong. He landed right on top of me. We both laughed. "I told you if you're gonna call me stupid, bad things are gonna happen." Said John.

"I don't see this as a bad thing at all." I said. John laughed, and looked straight into my eyes, and kissed me. He still gave me butterflies in my stomach, just like the first time we kissed.

"God, will you to get a room! Please!" Shouted Dan, he was John's best friend of 10 years.

"I'm sorry Dan." Shouted John. "She's just so hot, I can't keep my hands off her!" John said as we both got up from the floor.

"Will you shut up!" I said as I hit John on the arm.

"I can't help it sorry." John said as he kissed me again.

"God, could you at least wait till I've gone, or tonight?" Said Dan as he looked towards the school.

"Yeah. I guess I could contain myself for a while." John laughed. "Well baby, I gotta go. Dan is giving me a ride home, so I'll see you tonight?"

"Yeah course you will!" John smiled as he smacked my ass, and walked towards the school car park. His smile made me melt inside.

I walked out of the school gates and towards my house. I didn't live that far from school, so I walked a lot. I just couldn't help about thinking about John. Our relationship was perfect. I loved him, and he loved me. Things just couldn't seem to get any better. Though I couldn't understand how he forgot out anniversary._ "John never forgets stuff like this."_I thought to myself. Something was up.

"Hey hey best friend." It was Rachel she lived right next door to me. We had been friends since we were 4, 13 years of friendship. We had been through everything together. She was always there for me, and she knew I would always be there for her. "You ready for tonight?" Asked Rachel.

"Yeah I guess so. You know it's mine and John's anniversary today right?" I said.

"Yeah course I do. You drill that date into everyone's head." Rachel laughed.

"Well John seems to have forgotten." I frowned.

"I doubt he's forgotten. He wouldn't he loves you too much." I laughed.

"Maybe he's got something planned for tonight?" Rachel smiled.

"I hope so." I frowned as we walked towards Rachel's house.

"Don't worry yourself about it. He's still a great guy." Rachel smiled. "Come on! We have to get ready for tonight! I'm wearing my bikini underneath my clothes, I suggest you do to."

"Why?" I asked.

"You know John and Dan. We can't go to the beach without going in the ocean." Rachel laughed.

"Well true. I'm gonna go and get ready then. I'll see you later." I walked out of Rachel's house and over towards mine.

"See ya!" Rachel shouted from her window. "Don't worry about it. John will have something planned for you." I smiled as I walked in the door. Maybe that's why John wasn't in this morning I thought to myself.

_**Read & Review Please.**_


	2. At The Beach House

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone associated with the WWE.**

* * *

"Are you ready yet? We're going to be late if you carry on like this!" Rachel shouted from downstairs. I was still straightening my hair. 

"I'm coming now. 2 minutes!" I shouted. I took a quick glance at myself in the mirror. I had on a mini denim skirt, and a blue tank top on. My hair was perfectly straight. I walked out of my room grabbing the card I had for John, and a small present I bought him. He hated me doing stuff like this, but I had to get him something it was our 3 year anniversary, even if he hadn't remembered.

"Right I'm ready now!" I said to Rachel as I walked towards the front door.

"Aw good. You look great." Rachel said as we walked towards the car.

"Thank you, you look great too. Dan will love you—"

"Shut up!" Rachel butted in. She liked Dan I knew it, but she would never admit it.

"You know he will. Come on get it. We've gotta go!"

We arrived at the beach about 20 minutes later. John and Dan were already there. John's family owned a private beach house, so we were going to stay there for the night. We walked over towards the small camp fire on the beach. John and Dan had set out some chairs and a small barbeque. It looked so sweet, and John looked hot. Tonight was going to be great, but I couldn't believe we were all going to college next week. It was like it was all coming to an end.

"Hey you two." Shouted Dan. "Come over here!" Rachel nodded and walked over towards Dan, and sat right beside him. If she could have got any closer she would have been sat on him. I slowly walked over towards John and gave him a huge hug, and he leant back and kissed me.

"Will you to stop!" Dan shouted again. We all laughed.

"Shut up dude. Just because you wanna kiss Rachel and you won't!" John laughed. Rachel looked stunned, I don't think she realized that Dan was interested in her.

"Well how about this!" Dan turned towards Rachel and kissed her. They seemed to be kissing for ages.

"Will you two get a room now!" John laughed. After they had finished they both smiled at each other. They looked so cute together I know they had both been waiting for ages for that to happen. I quickly sat down on John's knee and snuggled into his arms.

We sat at the fire for ages just talking between the 4 of us. We had all been friends since we were 10. We had been through a lot together, and trusted each other so much. After we had eaten, me and John headed into his beach house. It was huge. "You're still staying here tonight? Aren't you?" John asked as he pulled me through the door.

"Yeah course I am." I smiled.

"Good, good." John smiled, and pulled me towards him and into his arms. I couldn't believe that this was our last week in high school. I just couldn't bare not being here anymore.

"Listen can we talk?" John said.

"Yeah sure, what's up?" John looked kinda upset. I was worried, I didn't know what was going on.

"It's our 3 year anniversary today. Right?" John smiled.

"Oh, you remembered!" I laughed.

"Course I did. I wouldn't forget that. I took the day off this morning to sort this out." John took me upstairs into his room in the beach house. It was decorate everywhere with red and white roses, and candles were everywhere. I felt a tear roll down my cheek, I ran straight over to John and jumped on him, and wrapped my arms around him. "John, this is—"

"Good right? You like it?" John whispered in my ear.

"Like it, it's amazing. John I have something for you." I pulled the card out of my bag, and a small box.

"I told you, not to get me anything, you know I hate you spending money on me." John frowned.

"I had to John. I couldn't not get you anything." I gave him the card, and the box. He opened the card and placed it on the table. He then opened the box and smiled.

"It's a dog tag." John smiled.

"Turn it over." John slowly turned it over to read.

_John & Charlotte._

_18__th__ June__ 2004/2007._

_Always and forever babe._

_I love you..X_

"Charlotte. This is awesome." He kissed me and put it on straight away. I couldn't believe he had done all this for me. It was so sweet. I looked towards the bed. We have never had sex before and I felt that now was the right time. I loved him and I wanted to show him that.

"Do you want to?" he questioned. I nodded.

I woke the next morning to John lying next to me. He looked so sweet whilst he was asleep. I still had butterflies in my stomach from last night. It was perfect, everything was. John turned over and opened his eyes.

"Hey baby. Last night was amazing." He smiled as he pulled me closer to him.

"I know. Listen thanks. You really didn't have to do all that." I said as I kissed him on the cheek.

"I wanted to. It was for you, I wanted to make it special. Since I have something I need to talk to you about." The smiled dropped from John's face.

"What? What's wrong?" I frowned.

"It's about college." John moved my hair from my face.

"What about college. You're going to the same one as me right?"

"Well—"

"What?"

"I've been offered a scholarship to play in Tampa—"

"FLORIDA?" I felt a tear roll down my cheek.

"Yeah. I know it's far away, so I think it would be better if we—"

"John, are you saying you want to break up?" I started to cry, John wiped the tears from my face.

"I don't want to believe me. But I think it would be better if we did."

"John, we can't! We can make this work. Seriously, I can visit you. You can visit here. It will work." I shouted.

"Charlotte, it can't." John looked upset, but he was serious about this.

"But John, we love each other. It can work." I cried.

"Charlotte, I—"

"John, please." I hugged him.

"Charlotte it can't work." John held me tightly in his arms.

"So you're saying you don't love me or something? You would at least try to make it work if you did." I cried.

"Charlotte it's just—"

"No, John wrong answer. I'm leaving." I got up out of the bed and quickly got changed into my clothes. I couldn't believe what he had said. He couldn't even tell me that he loved me. Something that he would usually say every day.

"Charlotte!" John said as he pulled me back into the room.

"No, John! You don't get it. I do. I finally get that you don't love me. Do you? If you did you would at least try and make this work. This has finally let me know, that I mean shit to you John. We had some great times, and we had something special, but you just through that out the window, when you wouldn't even tell me you loved me. What was I to you John? Just a girl you dated for a while so you could have sex with her?" I screamed at him.

"Charlotte you know you mean more than that to me." John tried to pull me towards him.

"No, John. Still wrong answer you still can't even say it now. Just leave it John I get it, I mean nothing, we meant nothing. I guess I'll just have to get over the fact that I was ever in love with you, and I'll have to think why I was so stupid to believe that you actually felt the same way about me. Bye John!"

I walked out the door and towards my car with tears rolling down my cheek. I couldn't believe what had just happened. I jumped into my car, and drove home. I didn't want to see John. Ever again.

**_Read & Review Please._**


	3. Seeing Him Again

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone associated with the WWE.**

_

* * *

__5 years later…_

I had just finished college and was a fully qualified sports therapist. I couldn't wait to start my job. I had an interview for a football team last week, and I had decided to take that job. Just then my phone rang.

"Hello." I said.

"Hey gorgeous!" Said a mysterious voice from the other side of the phone.

"Oh hey Randy. How you been?" Randy was my boyfriend, we had been dating for 6 months. He was really cute, and a great guy. Not to mention he was smokin' hot. I had met him in a bar about a year back, and we were friends, until we started dating. He really knew how to treat a girl. And I felt as if I was really falling for him.

"Yeah it's me. Yeah I've been good just training and stuff. What about you?" Randy was a professional wrestler. I didn't watch wrestling at all. So I was never really up to date with what was going on in his job. Plus he never really talked about it.

"Yeah I've been good. Just finished college. Can't wait to start my job."

"Oh cool. You're still coming to my show right?" I smiled.

"Course I am."

"Awesome! The show's tonight, you know where you're going right?" Randy laughed.

"Course I do. I've been to the arena before." I laughed. I was actually excited about seeing him wrestle. I couldn't wait.

"I'll see you tonight. I gotta go. Oh, and now I can introduce you to my traveling buddy!"

"Yeah sure you can! See ya!" I hung up the phone and looked at the clock. _"5 o'clock. I better get ready!"_ I thought to myself.

It was 6:30 and I was ready. I had on some tight jeans, with my boots, and an RKO top that Randy had sent me. I had straightened my hair and curled a few bits of it. I grabbed my bag and headed towards my car. I switched on the radio and drove to the arena.

I had arrived at the arena. I was really excited to see Randy again. We hadn't seen each other in a month. Since he has to travel a lot. I walked through the backstage doors and headed towards Randy's dressing room. "You're here!" Randy shouted as he opened his door. He ran towards me and picked me up, and swung me around.

"Yeah. I came to see my man wrestle!" He put me down and kissed me.

"I've been so excited to see you again." Randy said as he took me into his dressing room.

"Yeah me too. I can't believe we haven't seen each other for a month!" I said as I sat down on the chair. "So where's your buddy?" I asked.

"Oh, he's just in the shower. The show's already started and he's finished for the night. You can meet him after the show." Randy smiled.

"Sounds good. I guess I better get going to my seat if I'm gonna watch you then!" I said as I stood up and walked towards the door.

"Not before I give you this." Randy pulled me back through the door and pinned me up against the wall. With his body slightly touching mine. I got Goosebumps. He moved his hand up the side of my body, leant in and kissed me passionately. I went weak at the knees. His hand kept on moving up towards my hair and he started to wrap my hair around his fingers. He moved me from against the wall and moved his other hand up my back, towards my bra.

"Randy not now!" I laughed. "You gotta get ready!" I smiled. I didn't want this to end, but Randy had a job to do.

"Oh I forgot then." Randy laughed. "I'll see you in a bit then."

I had sat down in my seat, and Randy had just come out. He walked past me and winked. He looked so hot in his ring attire. The match was on, back and forth, back and forth. I couldn't believe how awesome it was. Randy was really good. Until he hit Shawn with the RKO, it was over. Randy had won, I was so happy.

After the arena had cleared I made my way backstage, back towards Randy's dressing room. I opened the door and Randy grabbed me. He sat down, and pulled me onto him. I leant on him, as he pulled me towards his lips, and kissed me. I melted inside. Just then his door swung open and a guy walked in.

"Randy! You could at least tell me when you have hot chicks in here!" The guy laughed.

"Hey, this is my girlfriend. Charlotte this is my friend I've been telling you about!" I turned around and sat on Randy's knee.

"Hey, I'm Charlotte." I smiled.

"Hey, I'm John!" His friend said as he turned around. I froze inside. It was him. The guy I didn't want to see. It was John Cena, my first love, my high school sweetheart. I couldn't believe my eyes. He was here, in the same room. He hadn't moved, or took his eyes off me. He looked amazing, but I couldn't think that. I still hadn't spoken to him since the time I stormed out of his beach house 5 years ago. I looked at his neck to see a small necklace. It was the dog tag. The one I had given him on our anniversary. I couldn't believe he still had it.

"Listen, Charlotte I gotta go see Vince a minute. I'll let you two get to know each other." Randy laughed as he walked out of the room. He didn't know that we already knew each other.

"Charlotte it's you—"John said as he stepped towards me.

"John back off. I still don't wanna talk to you." My heart was beating faster and faster, the feelings I had for him weren't gone and I knew that. I had always loved him, and always would but I was with Randy. There was no way I could jeopardize that.

"We can at least talk." John sat down.

"Talk about what John? What do you want to talk to me about now? You never spoke to me or did anything after I walked out on you." I shouted.

"I didn't know what to say then." I sat down.

"Oh, and you do now." I looked at the chain again. It was weird seeing him with it on.

"I see you noticed I still have the chain." John laughed.

"Yeah I would have thought that would have been the first thing you would have got rid of." I said.

"Got rid of? I never got rid of anything. I love you Charlotte, why would I get rid of anything."

"You what?" I was in shock at what he had said.

"I meant I loved. Not love, no not that I don't love you. Oh god I should really shut up!" John lowered his head into his hands.

"John I can't do this. Tell Randy I'll call him." I walked over towards the door.

'Charlotte you can't just leave because of me. Just ignore what I said." John said as he grabbed my hand. I got butterflies in my stomach, the butterflies that only John could give me.

"John, no. I'm going." I walked out of the door and headed towards the car park. I felt all those feelings for John slowly coming back. It had taken me forever to get over John, and now here he is again. I sat down in my car and started to cry. Here I was again. The same place I was 5 years ago. Crying in my car, because of John. Not because of how much I hated him. But because of how much I knew I loved him.

_**Crap chapter I know. But I just had to tie in the whole Randy/Charlotte thing. Plus she had to meet John. So I'm still thinking of what to do in the next chapter. Any ideas would be appreciated. Thanks.**_


	4. I Want To Be With You

_

* * *

_

_The next day…_

I was pacing up and down, up and down next to the pool outside.

"Will you stop?" Rachel shouted.

"Stop? I can't stop. Rachel he was there. He's best friends with Randy. Why me? Seriously. Why?" I sat down on the chair and put my head in my hands. I couldn't believe that I had seen John the night before. I had walked out on him 5 years ago, and I had never expected him to walk straight back into my life. Not now.

"It will be fine. Just don't go the show. Get Randy to come over here more. "Rachel sat down next to me. "You'll be fine."

"Rachel, I can't just say to Randy, I'm not coming to the show anymore." I cried. John had meant everything to me. And last night he still gave me that feeling inside. The one only he could give me. The feeling I hadn't felt in a long time.

_"I'm bringing sexy back! Yeah!"_ Just then my phone rang.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey Charlotte it's Randy. Are you ok?" Randy asked.

"Yeah I'm fine."

"No John said you left because you were feeling sick."

"Oh yeah. I'm a lot better now thanks." I couldn't believe I was lying to him. I hated lying. But I couldn't tell him about me and John. It would just be too awkward.

"So listen. When I went to talk to Vince last night. I asked him about giving you a job. You know as a therapist thingy. And he said you can start work next week." Randy laughed.

"Are you serious?" I shouted.

"Yeah. You want to right?" Randy asked. I hesitated. Of course I wanted to work there. But what about my other job? Plus I had John to deal with.

"Erm. Yeah. I guess that's cool."

"Cool? It's awesome. It means I get to spend a lot more time with you now." Randy laughed.

"Yeah I guess it does. Listen I got some stuff to sort out I'll call you later?" I said.

"Yeah, speak to you soon. Love you."

"Yeah, love you too." I whispered. I slowly walked over to the pool and sat down at the side with my feet in.

"Rachel, Randy's got me a job. At WWE." I shouted. I couldn't believe he had actually got me one. Don't get me wrong I was thrilled but John was going to be there. This was going to be weird.

"Oh, god. Your job is gonna be awesome. Just like avoid John." Rachel smiled.

"I doubt I can do that." I cried.

I had been sat by the pool for hours. Rachel had gone to visit Dan. They were still together from high school, and every time I seen them together it would remind me of me and John. As happy as I was for them it still made me jealous that they were still together and we weren't. But I had to get John off my mind. We weren't together anymore. I was with Randy. He made me happy and that was all that mattered. I couldn't just ditch Randy for him.

_"Knock, knock."_ I stood up and walked over towards the door. I couldn't be bothered with visitors today but I opened the door anyway.

"Hi Charlotte." I froze. It was John. I tried to slam the door, but he put his foot in the door. "Can we talk?" I frowned.

"What do you want to talk about?" I shouted.

"Listen you don't have to shout. I'm just here to talk." Said John as he stepped into the house.

"You're still not answering my question. What do you want to talk about?"

"Us."

"John, you know there is no us. You haven't called me or anything for 5 years, and now you want to talk about us." I cried.

"Listen, I'm sorry I didn't mean for what happened to happen. I didn't want us to end like that."

"Yeah but you did want us to end though didn't you. That's my point John. You broke my heart, and I didn't want to see you ever again. And now I'm dating your best friend, and you still think there's an us."

"I don't think. I know—'

"John, stop with this bullshit. I'm with Randy, I'm happy. I don't want to talk to you John."

"Listen can't we just talk about this. I finished us because I didn't want to be a million miles away from you. I wanted to be with you every day. And I couldn't do that if I was so far away. I kept this tag you got me for a reason. Charlotte I never stopped loving you."

"Oh no you say that. Now its 5 years later, now I'm with Randy, now when I'm over you. Now when I don't feel the way I once felt about you. John I gotta say you have the best timing in the world." John frowned.

"But Charlotte you don't get it. I want to be with you." He grabbed my hand.

"John, I can't do this I have a boyfriend. One who's not leaving me. Okay? I don't want to be with you." My heart broke inside, I couldn't believe what I was saying I had dreamed of the day that John would walk back into my life. But it's different now. I'm with Randy and I love him. I can't.

"John just go. Please." I pushed him away from me.

"Charlotte just listen—" He moved back closer.

"No, John just—" He leant in and kissed me. I couldn't believe it. I didn't want to cheat on Randy, but I couldn't help it. My feelings for John were still there. He pulled away.

"I'll go now." He walked out the door and got into his car.

I couldn't believe it. 5 years after me walking out on him, he wants to be with me again. But I couldn't. Randy was in my life, and I wasn't going to mess that up. I just had to forget about John. But how could I? My first love had just walked back into my life, said he loved me, and kissed me. What the hell was I going to do?

_**Read & Review Please.**_


	5. Why Now?

_****_

Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone associated with the WWE.

* * *

_A week later…_

It had been a week since John had came to see me, I couldn't get what had happened out of my mind. I was with Randy now, and John just had to walk back into my life like nothing had ever happened. I had been with Randy for over 6 months now, we were great together and there was no way I was going to jeopardize that on a guy that had walked out of my life so long ago. I was 23, and me and John were not about to happen again.

"Rachel, I'm just going to tell Randy!"

"What? What exactly are you going to tell him?" Rachel asked.

"That I was with John, and what happened last week." I sat down and put my head into my hands.

"You can't do that. If you tell him about you and John, he'll freak. And if you tell him about last week, he'll kill John, and you'll definitely be over then. Just ignore it, forget it happened. Just let it go."

"Do you think that will be okay?" I cried.

"Yeah, just leave it, you're with Randy. You and John were so 5 years ago." We both laughed.

"Yeah I'll just, just leave it."

"Yeah it's definitely you're best option."

I walked away towards my bedroom and closed the door. I went into the bathroom and had a quick shower. I kept thinking about what Rachel had said to me, I was with Randy now, I was happy. I jumped out of the shower and walked back into my bedroom and got changed into some shorts and a shirt. I picked my phone up from my dresser, scrolled through the numbers to find Randy.

"Hey Randy, how're you?" I smiled.

"Oh hey gorgeous, all better now since you called." I blushed Randy always knew the right thing to say, he just knew how to make me smile.

"I just wanted to call you to tell you that I love you Randy." I cried.

"Oh I love you too, what's wrong you sound upset?" Randy questioned.

"No, I'm fine I think I've got a cold or something coming on. But I just wanted to call to let you know that."

"Well thanks, it's nice to know. But I gotta go, me and John are going to do some more training, I'll call you soon gorgeous. Love you." Randy hung up the phone.



I sat back down on my bed. One thing still kept crossing my mind. John saying he still loved me. I couldn't understand him. Why would he leave? Then 5 years later say he still cares. It's not possible. But I couldn't care anymore. Randy made me happy that was all I cared about.

I walked downstairs and outside and sat down next to Rachel. "Why do you think he said it?"

"What?" Rachel asked.

"Why do you think John told me he still cares, after all this time?" I said, lying back in the chair.

"You never know Charlotte, maybe he still does. But really it's up to you, and whether you still care." Rachel smiled.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I frowned.

"Charlotte, I know you still care about him. It would be hard not to, he was your first love. Seriously if you're trying to talk yourself out of having feelings for him, it's not going to happen. You just have to try and realize that you're not together for a reason, and you're with Randy now, and you don't want to jeopardize that do you?" Rachel said.

"I suppose not." I said.

'You suppose?" Rachel asked. "See, you're already considering it."

"Considering what?" I asked.

"You and John."

**Read & Review Pleasee**


	6. First Day

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone associated with the WWE.**_

* * *

_The next day…_

It was my first day at my new job with the WWE, I was so nervous about today. Not only was it my first real job, but I had the whole John thing to deal with, and I really didn't want to see him today. I walked into the medical room and put my things down. I had so many appointments today; there had been a lot of injuries lately.

"Oh hey you must be the new girl, I'm Paul!" A voice called from behind. I turned around.

"Oh yeah, hi! How're you?" I smiled.

"Well obviously not so good if I'm here." Paul laughed.

"Well yeah, I sort of guessed that." I laughed. Paul sat down on the table and pulled up his foot.

"It's my ankle, which is really weird; it's usually my thigh or something." He laughed.

"Oh okay, when are you getting the pain?" I asked.

"Usually just when I put weight on it." Paul frowned as I pushed his ankle up.

"OUCH!" Paul shouted.

"Oh sorry!" I said.

"It's okay, so what's wrong with it?" Paul asked .

"I think you've just pulled a tendon, nothing major. I'll just tape it up and you should be fine, although I wouldn't wrestle tonight if I were you." I smiled; I pulled the tape out of my bag, and began to tape around Paul's ankle.

"Oh no, it's good. I'm not wrestling tonight anyway!" After I had finished taping his ankle, Paul jumped down from the table. "Ouch, I guess that wasn't a good idea!" He laughed. "Thanks a lot!" He smiled and walked out of the door.

"Hey!" A voice shouted from behind me, pulling me towards them. I turned around with my coffee.

"Oh hey Randy! How are you?" I smiled, kissing him on the cheek.

"I'm great now, how's the first day?" He smiled.

"It's going good, had a lot of appointments though, what's with everyone getting injured now?" I laughed.



"I have no idea; maybe they just all want to come and see you, and be jealous." Randy laughed, pulling me closer to him.

"Be jealous of what?" I asked, as a smirk drew its way across my face.

"Their jealous because I get to do this!" He laughed, whilst leaning in towards me and kissing me.

"Okay, I see now." I said.

"Look I have to go, I'd promised that I would train with John this morning. I'll see you later okay?"

"You're training with John?" I asked nervously.

"Oh yeah, we train together all the time, that's what best friends do right?" Randy laughed.

"Oh yeah, I guess so." I said. "Randy, has John ever told you where he got that dog tag from?" I asked nervously.

"How did you know he had a dog tag?" Randy questioned.

"Oh, erm I seen him wearing it the other day, it's really nice I just wondered where he got it from!" I laughed, I hated lying to him, but I just wanted to know if he ever told Randy about me.

"He did actually; he says it's from someone really special to him. It was from his high school sweetheart, his first love, and apparently, from the way he talked about her, he definitely still has feelings for her. It's funny; the name on the tag is Charlotte." He laughed. "How weird is that!"

"Yeah that's definitely weird, I bet there's a lot of Charlotte's all over the US though!" I smiled, trying to cover up the truth. I couldn't tell Randy, it would destroy us, and their friendship.

"Yeah there definitely is! I'll see you later!" He smiled, kissing me on the cheek.

"Bye!" I walked back into the medical room and sat down on the chair, I couldn't believe John had told Randy about me before John even knew I was with him. I didn't know what to do. Do I tell Randy, and ruin their friendship, and possibly our relationship? Or do I tell him nothing, and let it eat at me forever?

**_Okay, so i know the last two chapters have been really short, but i'm just trying to build up the story up. Hopefully they haven't been too boring._**

**_Read&Review Please._**


	7. The Same As Five Years Ago

__

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything associated with the WWE.**

* * *

_Later that day…_

I was sat in the medical room, cleaning around the place. It was a mess with so much stuff on the floor. I put all my supplies into my bag and began to make my way out of the door. Just then a note was passed through.

_Charlotte,_

_You have one more appointment before you leave, sorry for the short notice._

I sat back down on the chair, and threw my bag on the floor, it had been a long day and I didn't really want to be there any longer. I pulled my iPod from inside my bag and put my headphones in; I could kill some time before they came.

Twenty minutes later I was awakened to someone tapping me on the shoulder.

"Wow, I must have fell asleep sorry." I opened my eyes to see John standing there with two guys holding him up.

"It's okay, your awake now. You can help me." Said John. The guys held him up as he sat down on the chair. "You guys can go now, I'll be okay." The guys walked out of the room and closed the door. I sat down in front of John and lifted his leg.

"Please tell me you're not doing this just so you can talk to me" I said.

"You think I need an excuse to come and talk to you, if I want to I will. This is just a good opportunity." John smiled.

"So what happened?" I asked, as I felt his ankle.

"I landed wrong, and it just seemed to like, pop." John frowned, as I pushed into his ankle. "You could be a little nicer."

"I'm only trying to see what's wrong with you." I frowned, I really didn't want to talk to him at all, but he was injured I just couldn't refuse to treat him. "I think you've just sprained it, I'll tape it up and you should be fine." I pulled the tape out of my bag and began to wrap it around his ankle.

"So you finally got your dream then." John said.

"What?" I asked.

"You're a sports therapist; it's what you've wanted to do since I met you." John said, as he fixed his hat, turning it around to the front.

"Yeah I did, I guess." I smiled.

"What's that supposed to mean?" John asked.



"Well my dream included a lot of things, the sports therapist was probably one of the only things I got." I frowned.

"Like what?" John asked.

"Oh it was a long time ago, it's not important."

"Oh okay." John frowned. "So are you going to tell Randy?"

"Tell him what?" I looked up; I had no idea what he wanted me to tell him.

"About us." Said John.

"What about us? That was a long time ago; he doesn't need to know about that." I frowned, there was no way I was going to tell Randy about our past, it would be way to awkward.

"So you're just going to leave it? You're not even going to tell him about what happened the other week?" John shook his head.

"What do I tell him? Oh by the way I dated your best friend in high school, for 3 years. He still has the dog tag I gave him, yeah that was me. And by the way he came to see me last week and kissed me. I'm sure that would go down well when we go out for dinner tomorrow." I frowned. "I just don't see why it's important."

"Well you didn't exactly pull out of that kiss last week." John smirked.

"John, it didn't even last long enough for me to realize." I shook my head. "Okay, I've finished taping your ankle, you can go now!" I put the tape back into my bag, and pointed towards the door. "John, I don't want to talk about this anymore."

"Look Charlotte, I just think it would be better if it came from you." John frowned as he pulled himself up from the chair.

"John, I'm not telling him, I don't think it's important."

"So three years of your life with me, wasn't important?" John frowned.

"I never said that." My heart ached, now I knew he was being serious about this.

"Well, it's basically what you meant. You think because I ended it, that it wasn't important to me?" John shouted.

"Well that's what you made it seem like, you just ended it. We could of made it work." I cried.

"Charlotte, we were miles away from each other, I couldn't handle not seeing you every day." John frowned.



"Bullshit John, this is the same crap you gave me five years ago." I cried, I couldn't handle that we were having the same argument again.

"You'll never believe me, will you? You don't get it. I was in love with you Charlotte, I still am now. I wanted you every day, not every six months. I never had the money to come and visit, and I know you wouldn't of had it either, and you know I'm not good with phone calls." John cried. My heart ached; he had just told me he was still in love with me. I had no idea how to respond; I broke down and fell into the chair.

"John, I can't do this right now." I cried. "You need to go." I looked straight at him, directly into his piercing blue eyes. He still made my heart melt, but I couldn't do this. Not now.

"Okay, but If you're not going to tell Randy, I am. I can't handle lying to him." John walked out the door.

I felt a tear stream down my face into my hands, I was crying again because of him. I didn't know what to do; John meant so much to me, even now. I knew I would never forget about him, but I never expected to still have feelings for him.

I stood up from my chair, and wiped the tears from my face. I grabbed my bag and threw it on my shoulder. I slammed the door, and walked out towards my car.

"Charlotte! Wait!" My heart stopped, I turned around.

"John, look." I shouted.

"John?" Randy asked. "My names Randy last time I checked." Randy laughed. "Why John?"

"Oh wow, I just had to treat John's ankle, so I don't even know why I called you his name." I tried to laugh it off.

"Wow, you do care about your patients don't you?" Randy laughed. "It's okay I've been called worse. So are we still having dinner tomorrow?" Randy asked pulling me closer towards him.

"Oh yeah of course. I wouldn't miss it for the world." I smiled, kissing him.

"Oh me either, I guess I'll see you tomorrow!" Randy smiled, walking towards his car.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow!"

**Read&Review Please.**


	8. Did You Just Forget?

__

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything associated with the WWE.**

* * *

_The next day, in the weights room…_

"So how is the relationship with Charlotte going?" John asked as he put down the weights.

"It's going really good actually. I didn't expect it to be this good. I really like her John." Randy smiled as he took a drink from his water bottle.

"Oh wow, I never thought I'd see the day." John laughed.

"What?" Randy frowned.

"When you'd say you really like someone. That's a change for you." John laughed.

"Haha, not funny. But it's true I really like her." Randy smiled. "What do think about her?" Randy asked.

"Me?" John asked.

"Well, yeah." Randy laughed.

"She seems nice." John frowned. "Look I need to tell you something."

"What? Don't tell me you want her?" Randy laughed.

"Randy, you see this dog tag?" John said.

"Yeah." Randy frowned. "I get it she's special to you."

"Randy, this dog tag is from Charlotte. Your Charlotte. We dated for three years in high school." John breathed a sigh of relief, he was so glad he finally told Randy.

"What?' Randy shouted. "Don't lie to me."

"I'm not lying." John said. "Why would I lie about this?"

"Because your jealous." Randy shouted. "She would of told me."

"Randy, she didn't want to tell you because she thought, it would affect our friendship." John said as he walked over towards Randy.

"Affect our friendship? Of course it's going to. You still wear that god damn dog tag, it was five years ago." Randy shouted, stepping up towards John.

"She means a lot to me." John shouted.

"Oh so you do still have feelings for her. I knew it." Randy pushed John.

"Yeah, I do. But I'm not going to do anything, she loves you Randy." John shouted, steeping back in front of Randy.

"Yeah but that still doesn't change the fact that my best friend, is in love with my girlfriend. You just can't butt out can you?" Randy said.

"Butt out; I was with her for three years, that's a long time last time I checked. I can't just forget about her since you two started dating." John shouted.

"Well don't worry you won't see her anymore anyway. Cause were not going to be talking anymore. As far as I'm concerned our friendship is over." Randy shouted. "Now is there anything else you need to tell me, before I go to dinner with her?" Randy asked.

"Well yeah." John frowned.

"What?" Randy shouted.

"Look, don't shout. I didn't think you would freak out like this." John said.

"Freak out? Oh don't even start me, just tell me what the hell it is. Before I…"

"Randy, I kissed her." John frowned. "Last week."

"WHAT?" Randy shouted. "You stupid little…"

Randy punched John straight in face. John fell straight to the ground hitting his head on the table. John rolled over screaming, blood was pouring out from his head. Randy continued to punch him, until he noticed the dog tag. He pulled it from John's neck, putting it in his pocket.

"Don't try talking to me or her again." Randy walked out of the weight room, and slammed the door.

_At the restaurant… _

I had been waiting for Randy for about thirty minutes. He's never late; I pulled my cell phone from my bag, scrolled through the numbers to find Randy.

_Hey, you've reached Randy's answer machine. Leave a message._

I hung up the phone; he never usually switches his cell off. I'll wait another few minutes. I just kept thinking about what John had said to me, he said he was still in love with me. How was I to deal with that? I just kept thinking about Randy, I was with him now. We were good. I'm not going to mess that up.

"Oh you're here!" I smiled seeing Randy walk towards my table. Randy stormed towards the table, pushing people out of the way. "Wow, what's wrong with you?" I asked.

"This." Randy threw the dog tag at me. I didn't know what to do.

"What about this?" I asked, I tried to pretend it wasn't my name.

"So you were never going to tell me?" Randy shouted.

"Shh, Randy sit down. Let's talk about this." I cried.

"No. Let's not. You were with him for three years. Did that just slip from your mind or something? And what about last week? Did you just forget to tell me that too?" Randy shouted.

"Look, I just didn't think it was important. It meant nothing." I cried.

"It meant nothing, well why are you still holding onto that chain!" Randy shouted. The whole restaurant was staring at us. I dropped the chain.

"Randy! Please just listen to me!" I cried, walking over towards him.

"No Charlotte. I don't want to talk to you anymore!" Randy shouted, as he walked out of the restaurant. I fell back into the chair, and broke into tears. I had no idea what I to do. Randy knew about me and John, and he didn't seem to take it so well.

I stood up from the chair, and walked towards my car outside. I threw myself down in the seat, and pulled my cell from my pocket.

"Hey! Long time no speak. How's it going?"

"Rachel! I need to talk to you, like soon." I cried.

"Well how about tomorrow? What's up?" Rachel asked.

"Okay tomorrow, I'll tell you then." I hung up and phone and turned the ignition. Tears were streaming down my face. I can't handle this anymore.

Suddenly I stopped the car, and ran back into the restaurant. I ran towards the table where I was sat, to see it hadn't been touched yet, I moved the glasses and napkins looking for it. I threw everything off the table to see it lying there. I grabbed it, I noticed there was some blood around the edges of it but I thought nothing and put it into my bag.

**Read&Review Please**


	9. I Just Need To Know He's Okay

_The next day…_

"Hey Rachel, are you in here?" I shouted, as I stepped into Rachel's house. I hadn't seen her in such a long time.

"Hey! I'm in here!" She shouted, I walked into the kitchen to see her Dan sat at the breakfast bar.

"Oh hey Dan! Long time no speak!" I smiled as I sat down across from them.

"Oh I know, how is it going?" Dan asked.

"Funny you should ask. Not that good actually, that's kind of why I'm here to talk to you guys." I frowned, I didn't know how to explain what had happened.

"Oh okay, what's happened? Is your new job going okay?" Rachel asked, pouring me a drink of diet Pepsi.

"Well, Randy found out about me and John." I frowned.

"Yeah, why would he have a problem with that?" Rachel asked.

"Because John kissed me last week and he still has the dog tag I gave him. He told Randy everything." I cried.

"I knew he would still have that dog tag." Dan said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Charlotte, you know he never stopped loving you, god I think everyone knew that one." Dan smiled. "He was never going to get rid of that dog tag, ever. You meant too much to him."

"Wow, I just didn't think he cared anymore, since we…"

"Charlotte you might have broken up, but he did it for the right reason. He couldn't bear not being with you. It would have killed him." Dan said.

"Yeah, but we could have made it work, we could have at least tried." I cried.

"Charlotte you couldn't have handled it. You know you wouldn't have been able to." Rachel said.

"Okay, so what do I do now? Randy won't return my calls, and now I have this dog tag." I pulled the dog tag from my bag.

"How did you get it?" Dan asked. "He never lets that thing out of his sight."

"Randy, well he threw it at me in the restaurant." I said.

"Wow, what did you do?" Dan asked.

"I didn't know what to do. I just tried to calm him down but he like stormed out of the restaurant." I said.

"What's with the red stuff on it?" Rachel asked.

"I have no idea, it was like this when I got it." I said looking closer at the chain.

"Dude, that's totally got to be blood." Dan said.

"Do you think so?" I asked.

"Well, if he seemed pissed at you, imagine how pissed he got at John. And how else would he have got the chain?" Dan said.

"Wow, I need to go and see if he's okay." I said as I stood up from my chair and walked towards the door.

"Charlotte do you think that's a good idea? I mean with Randy…"

"Rachel, I just need to know he's okay."

_At John's house_

I pulled up outside John's house and I took the dog tag out from my bag. I slowly got out of my car, and walked up the driveway towards John's house. I had no idea what to say to him, but I just needed to know he was okay after what had happened last night, and with the blood on the dog tag anything could have happened. Once I finally got to the door I panicked, I pulled my hand up towards the bell and pressed it, I was shaking.

"Wow, I definitely wasn't expecting to see you right now." John said, as he opened the door letting me into his house.

"I had to come and see how you were after seeing this." I pulled out the dog tag from my pocket. "What is with all the blood on it?" I asked.

"Randy punched me, and my head was bust open. I hit it on the table." John said.

"Wow, he really did overreact. Do you realize now why I didn't want to tell him?" I frowned. "John, you should have just left it, he wouldn't have known and none of this would have happened."

"Charlotte, I couldn't just lie to him. He was my best friend." John said.

"Yeah but John sometimes telling someone something is the best thing to do."

"What is it going to do? He's still going to talk to you. I've lost my best friend because I decided to be honest with him, because I decided to tell him about someone that meant so much to me. So, I lost 

okay? I'm sure you're happy because now I can't even talk to you. I mean I don't even know why you're here. Is this just another way for you to make me feel like crap because I can't have you? Charlotte you know I still have feelings for you, so why come and see me? Why remind me, that your something I can't have?" John shouted.

"John I'm here to see if you are okay." I cried. "Can't I do that?"

"What is the point?" John shouted.

"So what we can't even be friends now?" I cried.

"Friends? Charlotte you know as well as I do, we can't just be friends. I'm not even supposed to be talking to you right now." John shouted.

"Can you just stop shouting at me?" I cried. "John what do you want from me? I can't just leave Randy!" I cried, falling into the chair.

"I never asked you to leave Randy, I'm just asking you to tell me the truth. You're not here just to check if I'm okay, you didn't call Randy my name when you were talking to him for no reason. You kissed me back for a reason Charlotte. Just tell me why!" John shouted.

"What do you want me to say John? You know I still have feelings for you! I always will, and that's what pisses me off so much. John you left me five years ago, and for some stupid reason I still care." I cried.

"I'm not explaining it again; you know why I ended it." John said sitting next to me.

"John I can't do this anymore. You know you meant a lot to me, and I'm obviously still going to care about you. But I'm with Randy and he means a lot to me. I'm not going to jeopardize my relationship with him, for someone I dated a long time ago. I should have never come over." I got up from the chair and faced John. "You can have this back, I don't want it." I threw the dog tag at him and ran outside towards my car.

"Charlotte, wait!" John chased after me.

"No John! I waited two years for you. I called emailed, text and for two years I waited for a reply. But John I got nothing. I gave up on you a long time ago." I stepped into the car and drove towards my house. Tears were pouring from my eyes; I needed to see Randy.


	10. This Scene Is Way Too Familiar

6 months later…

It had been six months since I last spoke to John. I still worked at the WWE, but I did everything I could to avoid speaking to him, or even being in the same room as him. Randy and I had been together for over a year now, after that night I went to see John I spoke to Randy and explained everything. He seemed to understand and we've been great ever since. John and Randy hadn't spoken since their fight either, Vince had been told about the argument, and as of six months ago they have been separated onto different shows.

"Hey baby, how're you?" Randy walked into the medical room.

"Hey I'm good now you're here!" I smiled, jumping into his arms.

"Nice! So look I have something special planned for tonight! You up for it?" Randy smiled.

"Depends on what it is!" I laughed.

"Something special, you'll like it! Trust me!" Randy leant in and kissed me. "Please!"

"Okay. Where do you want me to meet you?" I smiled.

"I'll text you the address later tonight!" Randy walked over to the door.

"Oh okay. I'll see you tonight!" I turned around and gathered my stuff together and threw everything into my bag. I was so excited for tonight now. Randy was never the type to surprise people, but maybe it will be something special. I walked out of the medical room and headed towards the parking lot.

"Hey wait up!" I turned around to see Paul running towards me.

"Oh hey! How're you?" I smiled.

"I'm good. I haven't seen you in forever!" He laughed walking next to me.

"I know, but that's a good thing. Means you haven't been injured!" I laughed, pulling my keys out from my bag.

"Oh yeah, so where are you going tonight?" Paul asked opening the door.

"Oh I'm meeting Randy somewhere he says he's got a surprise for me." I smiled.

"Oh sounds nice. Well I have to go, but talk soon okay? It feels like I haven't seen you in forever!"

"Okay! See ya!" I smiled and got into the car. Just then my phone vibrated and I slide it open.

_Meet me at the beach house_

_Love Randy x_

I smiled and threw my phone onto the seat. Once I arrived home I quickly got ready and headed over towards the beach house. I had always known Randy had a beach house but I had never been to it. I pulled up on the driveway and slowly got out of the car. I was so happy all the drama with John was over; I could finally just get on with life and slowly try to forget about him. I walked into the house to see the whole house covered in roses and candles, it looked beautiful, but something was up. This whole scene was way too familiar.

"Oh hey!" Randy walked into the room.

"Hey." I mumbled. I couldn't get rid of the feeling that I had seen this all before.

"Look I brought you here for a reason." Randy stepped towards me and grabbed my hand. "I wanted to ask you something." I started to shake; nerves were flowing through me, if Randy was going to say what I think he was, I had no idea how to handle it. "Charlotte." Randy knelt down on one knee. My hand started to shake uncontrollably; I could feel tears forming in my eyes. "Charlotte, you know this year has been the best of my life. We've been through a lot and I really believe that it has made us stronger. Charlotte, will you marry me?"

I stood back and put my hands over my mouth, tears were streaming from my eyes. Suddenly it was all too familiar. "Randy. Who's beach house is this?" I mumbled.

"What do you mean?" Randy frowned.

"This isn't your beach house." I said.

"It is. It's an old friends, I still have the keys so I thought we could borrow it tonight. I don't see why it's important." Randy stood up.

"You don't see why it's important? You didn't think I would notice who's beach house this is?" I shouted.

"Whoa, what's with you? Okay so it's John's beach house. I didn't think there would be a problem." Randy frowned.

"You didn't think there would be a problem wow. You're proposing to me, in John's house! What the hell? Why here?" I was freaking out, I told Randy about the night John and I broke up, he knew where it happened, so I couldn't understand why he would propose in the same place.

"Oh get over it. I thought you had gotten over him now." Randy smirked.

"Get over it? What is that supposed to mean? I dated him for three years, I can't just forget about him he meant a lot to me." I couldn't believe this was happening.

"Oh just get over it. So you had sex with John here? So you broke up here the next day? This is about now, and how you feel now." Randy looked straight at me.

"You know what Randy; I don't even know how I feel now!" I cried.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Randy frowned.

"Basically it means no. Randy I can't do this." I turned around and walked straight to the door, I couldn't believe Randy was being such a jerk, he knew how much this place meant to me, how much history was there, and he still proposed there. Tears were rolling down my cheeks it wouldn't stop I quickly go into the car and turned the ignition.

"Wait!" Randy shouted as he banged on the car window. "I'm sorry." I quickly reversed the car and sped off down the street, I didn't want to talk to him anymore, I couldn't get over what he had done. I never expected Randy to be such an idiot.

Once I arrived home I ran into my bedroom and broke down. My heart was pounding and my eyes were a bright shade of red. My phone hadn't stopped vibrating since I left the beach house, I knew it was Randy so I refused to answer it. I had no idea what to do, six years ago I lost John, and six years later I lose Randy, both in the same place. I rolled over and slid under the covers and closed my eyes. I just wanted this all to go away.

**Read& Review Please.**


	11. Why Did You Say No?

"BANG!" I suddenly woke up and threw myself out of my bed. I could hear a loud noise coming from downstairs; I slowly opened the door and made my way downstairs.

"OPEN THE DOOR!" I could hear someone shouting from outside, I couldn't figure out who would be here so early. I looked at the clock it was 7:30. I walked over to the door, slowly turned the key and opened the door.

"Are you okay? I heard about last night." It was John; he was standing directly in front of me. Dressed in his usual jeans, shirt and cap. "Randy was pretty-"

"Why are you here? Like actually, why?" I really didn't want to see him, and I just couldn't understand how he knew about last night.

"I came to see if you were okay. Am I not allowed to do that?" John asked stepping closer to me.

"I'm fine. How do you know about last night? And what happened to your eye?" I looked at John to see a huge black ring around his right eye. He moved his head to the side.

"I went to my beach house last night. I didn't realize that Randy still had the key to the place, and I didn't know he was going to be there. It turns out I arrived after you left, and believe me Randy was pissed." John pulled his cap down, closer to his eyes.

"He hit you didn't he? He took it out on you." I said, pulling John into the house.

"Well actually, he blames everything on me." John sighed walking into the lounge. "He says the reason you said no is because of me. He says it's because for some stupid reason you still have feelings for me." John sat down on the sofa and pulled his cap off. "Is it actually that bad?" His eyes was a dark shade of blue, it had swelled up so bad his eye was nearly closed.

"Have you iced that thing?" I asked.

"No, I didn't think it was that bad." John said.

"That bad? You can hardly see out of your eye. I'll get some ice!" I quickly walked into the kitchen and pulled some ice out of the freezer. I couldn't believe what Randy had done to John, I was so mad. Me saying no had nothing to do with John, or so I thought. The more I thought about what I had said to Randy and why I had freaked out, the more it made sense. _"Maybe it is because of John,"_ I mumbled to myself. I quickly put the ice into a bag and walked back into the lounge.

"I don't understand why you said no." John said as I handed him the ice.

"What?" I questioned, sitting down next to him.

"You and Randy were good together, so why did you say no?" John asked turning towards me.

"I'm not talking about this with you." I said.

"Why not? Why won't you tell me why you said no?" John kept pressuring me into giving him an answer, but I knew what he wanted to hear and I wasn't about to say it. He knew it had everything to do with him, but I wasn't going to say anything.

"Look just go. I gave you ice, and you've been in my house for about 15 minutes now. Which is 15 minutes too long. Go!" I stood up and pointed towards the door waiting for John to get himself up from the couch.

"Look I know where the door is. Why are you still mad at me? All I did was tell Randy and you the truth and I'm the one that everyone hates for it. I was completely honest with you Charlotte, I always have been. I wouldn't lie to you, you mean too much to me. I'll let myself out." John picked himself up from the chair and made his way to the door. I fell back into the chair behind me and just started into space.

Hours later I woke up to the sound of the phone ringing.

"Hello?" I said.

"Charlotte it's Rachel. I heard about last night. How are you?"

"How the hell does everyone know?" I asked sitting up.

"John was here this morning. Randy beat him up pretty bad." Rachel said.

"I know. Rachel I don't know what to do. Last night I convinced myself that the reason I said no to Randy was because of where he proposed. Now the more I think about it, it's not because of where it was, it's because of who's house that was." I cried.

"You think you still have feelings for-"

"I think so. Look, I need to get away from all this. I think I'm gonna head up to my brothers place in Vancouver. I said walking upstairs.

"For how long?." Rachel said.

"I don't know yet, I honestly don't know if I will come back." I sighed.

"Charlotte you can't just leave!" Rachel shouted.

"Rachel I can't deal with this anymore, I just need to get away from it all." I cried.

"Okay, but call me when you're up there! I'll make you come back!" Rachel said.

"I will. See ya!" I hung up the phone and threw it onto the bed. I grabbed my suitcase from underneath my bed and began to throw clothes into it. I just needed to get away for a while. I couldn't stand being near all the drama. I just wanted out. Once I had finished packing I grabbed my phone and headed to the car.

When I got to the airport I pulled my suitcase from the car and headed towards departures. I was determined to get away from all of it. My suitcase was so light, I hadn't brought a lot of stuff and I had no idea when I was coming back, or if I was coming back. I bought my ticket and walked to the departure gate. After about a 40 minute wait I people started to cram themselves onto the plane, just then my phone vibrated. I pulled it out of my bag to see…

_Randy calling…_

I quickly pressed the end button. We were over and I didn't want to talk about it.

**Read&Review Please.**


	12. You Have To Tell Him

_**Sorry for not updating for a while, i just needed to leave this story for a while so i knew how to carry on. But here you go!**__6 months later…_

* * *

I had been in Vancouver for about six months now, I had cleared my time off with Vince and he said I could take as long as I needed. I think somehow he kind of understood that I just needed this time to think, myself. Rachel called every week to check up on me and make sure I hadn't actually disappeared, our calls still revolved around what I was actually going to do and when I was coming home. On our last conversation she had informed me about the news that she and Dan were engaged. I was overwhelmed and jealous at the same time, but I knew I shouldn't be.

"Hey sis, how are you today?" My brother had been awesome since I came to visit, he had helped me out so much. I'd hardly seen him since I finished high school; as soon as I graduated he was signed by the Vancouver Canucks. My brother was an amazing hockey player, so he left home young. But he still emailed checking up on me every so often.

"I'm okay, are you training today?" I asked sitting down at the counter.

"Not training we have a game tonight. You should come!" He smiled closing the fridge.

"I don't know, and just sit by myself?" I laughed.

"You can sit upstairs if you like; it just means you'll have to sit with the players that aren't playing." He laughed. "They can be quite nice, some of them."

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yeah, they let people up there all the time. I'll get you in. Just come to the arena at 6 ok?" He said pulling his bag from the floor.

"Sure I'll see you there." I smiled and walked upstairs to get ready, it was 4 o'clock already.

Once I was ready I headed towards the car and drove to the arena, my phone was vibrating in my bag while I was driving but I couldn't reach, so I just left it.

"You made it!" My brother shouted as he waved from the other side of the parking lot.

"Well I did say I would come didn't I?" I laughed.

"Come on we need to go I have to start getting ready." He pulled me into the building and started to walk really fast. "Come on! I'm already late!" He shouted.

"Just wait, Ryan I can't walk that fast!" I shouted, he was already 10 feet ahead of me.

"Run then!" He shouted. So I did I chased after him all the way around to the other side, with people watching me all the way. I looked stupid to be honest. "Okay so you just go up those steps. There should be some people up there soon. You'll get a good view. And we'll meet back here like say 30 minutes after the game. Okay?" He said.

"Sure, whatever." I smiled. I slowly turned around and walked up the stairs towards the box, there were people everywhere. Security guards, staff, players just walking up and down the stairs. Once I reached the top I walked through the room to the other side so I could get a good view of the ice. I sat down on a seat, and grabbed my phone. I had a text from Randy.

_Charlotte we need to talk. Just answer your phone stop being stupid._

I closed my phone and threw it into my bag, he had been trying to contact me for six months and I hadn't replied once. I didn't want to talk to him at all, he needed to understand how much what he did hurt me.

"Hey!" A voice said from behind me. I turned around slowly to see a tall figure standing directly behind me.

"Oh hi." I whispered, I had no idea why he was talking to me.

"Your Ryan's sister. Kesler right?" He smiled sitting down next to me. I was surprised he even knew who I was.

"Yeah how did you know? You don't play for the Canucks." I said.

"You can tell, you look like him a bit." He laughed.

"Oh thanks for the compliment." I laughed, my mouth was suddenly dry. He was making me nervous.

"So you came to watch your brother then?" He asked turning towards the ice.

"Yeah I guess. To be honest I don't pay much attention to the game." I giggled, I was getting more nervous.

"You don't pay attention?" He asked turning towards me again.

"I watch the players more than the actual game." I giggled again, his eyes were amazing. He laughed, his smile was perfect. I couldn't believe I liked him after talking to him for only five minutes.

"Well, you're a girl so I guess…"

"What's that supposed to mean?" I interrupted.

"Well sports and girls…"

"You can't be serious, I used to play hockey and my job is working with sports." I laughed. "Not all girls watch it just for the guys you know."

"Well you're not paying attention when you watch now." He laughed.

"Well sometimes you can't help it. I guess it just depends on who's playing." I giggled.

"And your work?" He asked.

"I'm a sports physiotherapist. I work in wrestling actually." I frowned.

"And you don't like it?" He asked taking a drink.

"Well my boyfriend… Sorry ex boyfriend got me the job so we could spend more time together. I was fine with where I was before that." I frowned again, it had just sunk in right then. Randy was my ex boyfriend, and I was absolutely fine with it.

"That must be weird then, working with him." He said fixing his tie.

"Well I actually haven't been to work or spoken to him since we broke up." I couldn't believe I was talking to him about this after knowing him for five minutes.

"Wow must have been recent then." He said.

"Not really, it was six months ago." I smiled.

"You don't take break ups well then?" We both burst into laughter, the whole room turned to look at us.

"It's more complicated than that." I giggled. Just then the game started and we both cheering on the opposite teams. I had to cheer for the Canucks since it was my brother's team, and he had to cheer for the Penguins. After all he did play for them. Hours later we were still in conversation talking about everything, I had skipped telling him about how complicated the whole Randy and John situation had got and we just moved on. He was so easy to talk to. After the game had finished he turned towards me.

"So why did you two break up?" He asked.

"What?" I was shocked he was asking.

"I just wondered, you don't have to tell me." He said, I wasn't sure whether I should tell him, but maybe this could be a good opportunity to talk to someone who wasn't involved in some way.

"He proposed." I frowned.

"You broke up because he wanted to marry you?" He asked leaning towards me.

"No. It's because of where he proposed. You see I dated his best friend for three years in high school, and we broke up just before college. My ex boy friend proposed in the same place that his best friend broke up with me." I cried, I didn't even realize my eyes were watering.

"Did he know about you two?" He asked putting his hand on my knee, he seemed really concerned.

"Yeah his best friend had told him a few weeks before, and they weren't talking anymore. It's too complicated." I cried.

"They weren't talking because you two dated?" He asked.

"No. They weren't talking because we kissed." I cried again leaning back into the chair.

"You and the guy from your high school?" He asked.

"Yeah he came over to my house and said he still had feelings for me and all this shit, and I had no idea what to do then we just kissed." I said, wiping the tears from my eyes.

"Wow that is complicated. But you didn't say no because of the place did you?" He said.

"What?" I was confused now.

"You didn't reject the proposal because of where he proposed did you?" He said.

"How would you know?" I said leaning forward.

"It's just the way you said we kissed. If you didn't like him you would have said he kissed me." He smiled. "You still have feelings for the other guy don't you?" My mouth opened, I couldn't believe he had said it.

"You know I haven't been able to admit that to myself for six months, and you know me for two hours and you can tell." I laughed.

"You can just tell by the way you said it." He laughed. "It's obvious. But why aren't you back there with him?" He asked.

"Cause I was still trying to be mad at him for leaving me to go to college, but the more I think about it the more I understand." He was really helping me with the whole situation. I had been trying to figure out what to do for six months and in two hours a stranger had helped me.

"You have to let that go, and just tell him how you feel now." He smiled. "Seriously."

"You know what…"

"Charlotte, you're here!" My brother walked into the room. "I thought we were meeting downstairs?" I looked at the time to see the game had been finished for over an hour.

"Wow I didn't even realize the time!" I laughed, I looked straight at the stranger who I had been talking to all night. "You know what. I'm going to go home. I'm going to tell him how I feel!" I said jumping up from my seat.

"That's great!" He said putting his arms around me. "Go for it!" He turned and walked towards the door.

"Wait!" He turned around. "Thanks a lot you really helped me out." I smiled.

"No problem, I wasn't really paying attention to the game anyway." He laughed and walked out of the room. My brother looked shocked.

"Wait! What? You're going home now?" He said as we walked down the stairs.

"Yeah!" I shouted.

"What brought all this on?" He asked holding the door for me as we walked outside.

"The guy upstairs he helped me figure it all out. I'm so glad I came tonight. I have to go back and tell John how I feel." I smiled.

"You do realize who that was right?" My brother asked.

"Oh yeah. I know. I actually couldn't believe I was talking to him. But he told me to go and tell John how I feel." I smiled as I got into the car.

"So you're telling me you're going home because Sidney Crosby told you to?" He said.

"No. I'm going home because Sidney Crosby told me to tell John how I feel. I'm going to go tomorrow!" I smiled. "See Sidney isn't just good at hockey." I laughed.

"Oh yeah. The guy should be a shrink or something now!" We both laughed. But I knew what to do now, no matter who told me I was going home tomorrow I was going back to California to tell John how much I still loved him. I had to.

_**Read&Review Please.**_


	13. I Love You

I drove up to John's apartment and when I turned the key to stop the car, my heart started pounding. I couldn't believe I was finally going to tell him how I felt. I slowly stepped out of the car, took a deep breath and paced myself towards the door. I pulled my hand up and tapped the door.

"I'll be there in a sec!" I heard him shout, my heart was in my mouth. I had waited so long to tell John this. But I was getting more nervous by the second. Suddenly the door swung open to reveal John stood there with no shirt on. I gasped.

"Charlotte! You're here. What…" I interrupted.

"John I have something I need to tell you." I knew I couldn't hold back now.

"Charlotte, maybe this…"

"John. I love you. I always have and I've never been able to admit it to myself until now. Yes, I did care about Randy but it's nothing compared to the way I feel about you. I want to be with you, everyday. I want us back. I want you." His mouth fell open.

"Charlotte this isn't a great…" Just then a girl appeared from behind him.

"Hey baby. Who's this?" She grabbed his hand and wrapped his arm around her.

"Erm, this is my friend Charlotte." My heart sank. I'd waited too long to tell him. He'd moved on and I'd made a fool of myself.

"Oh. I'll go." I turned around and walked towards my car.

"Charlotte wait!" He shouted.

"No John. Just leave it." I jumped into the car and sped off. The more I drove the more tears poured from my eyes. I'd ruined my chance, I'd finally lost him, and I'd lost us. My heart pounded and my eyes were running dry. I could hear my phone ringing inside my bag, I grabbed it.

"Charlotte I called your brother, he says your home. Where are you?" It was Rachel.

"I'm on my way home now." I cried.

"What's wrong?" She asked, as I wiped the tears from my face.

"I told John. I told him everything. Rachel, I told him I loved him. And then some girl appeared from nowhere. He's moved on. I have no chance now." I cried.

"Oh Charlotte. I'll meet you at your house. This is horrible." She said.

"Okay I'll see you there." I threw the phone against the seat and continued driving, I could hardly focus.

When I finally reached my house Rachel's car was already parked outside. I grabbed my stuff from the car and walked into the house. Rachel was already by my side as soon as I opened the door. I had managed to fight back the tears after she called.

"Are you okay?" She asked. I dropped my things and fell to the floor.

"Rachel. I messed up, big time. I lost John because of college. I lost Randy because I loved John, and I lost John again because I ran away. I took too long." I cried. Rachel sat down beside me and put her hand on my shoulder.

"Charlotte it'll be okay. John won't be over you." She said.

"Rachel there was another girl." I cried.

"Yeah but you dated Randy, it didn't mean you were over John." She said as I lifted my head.

"But still. I waited too long." Rachel gave me a tissue and I wiped the tears from my eyes. "I don't know what to do." I slowly picked myself up and sat down on the couch.

"You have to think positive; maybe it is for the best. But hey, John has never mentioned that girl to anyone before. Dan didn't even know he was with anyone." Rachel said sitting down beside me.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah, so I take it there not serious if he's not telling anyone about her." Rachel smiled. "John is still crazy about you, he always will be."

That made me smile. Rachel always knew what to say to make me feel better, and she knew me and John better than anyone so I knew she would be right. I picked myself up and headed upstairs. "I'm going to go for a shower, and then I need to go and see Vince. I need to start working again."

"Okay, I have to go and see Dan. But call me if you need anything." Rachel headed towards the door.

"I will." I was still really upset about what had happened earlier but I knew I had to forget about it. If John really did still care about me he would come and find me. Until then I just had to wait, I'd said all I could say. Now it was up to him.

After I had got out of the shower, I threw on some clothes and picked up my phone. I already had a text message.

_Charlotte I know your home. It's been six months you know we need to talk. _

God news travels fast around here. I thought to myself, it was Randy. As much as I wasn't looking forward to it I knew I had to go and see him.

**_Read&Review Please._**


	14. We Are Over

**Sorry its been so long since the last update. But here you go!**

**P.s i need some ideas so if you can think of something let me know :)**

* * *

Once I arrived at Randy's house I quickly grabbed my stuff and whipped my eyes, I was still so upset about what I had seen at John's house. I just couldn't believe he was with someone else after what he had said to me. It just didn't seem to make sense, but I wanted to believe Rachel was right I wanted to believe that he still loved me. That even though I ran away he still wants to be with me. I stepped out of the car and walked down the driveway towards the house. I had no idea what I was going to say to Randy but he wanted to talk, and I think after six months of nothing he deserves at least five minutes of conversation. I picked my hand up and pounded the door, it swung open.

"So you decided to show up." Randy smirked. "Come in." Even after six months he was still the same, still the arrogant guy I left behind.

"Yes, I decided to show up. Now what do you want to talk about so badly?' I asked.

"Well us." Randy replied as he stepped closer towards me. "You didn't think I would give up that easily on us did you?" I couldn't help but laugh. "What's funny?" Randy asked.

"You. You still think there is an us." I giggled. To me Randy and I were over and I wasn't planning on us ever being together again or even being friends.

"So what were just over? Just like that?" Randy asked.

"No. Not just like that, Randy we've been over for six months." I said.

"Seriously? Were over because I proposed to you? What is with you? I tell you I love you and that I want to spend the rest of my life with you and we're over. Any girl would kill for me to say that to them." Randy shouted.

"Randy what is with you? You knew that place meant a lot to me and still you choose to propose there. You chose to mention John, you chose to tell me to get over it." I shouted, he was really beginning to piss me off. I couldn't believe this was the Randy I was once in love with he was so different now.

"Oh shut up. You should have been over it. Charlotte it was five years ago he left you because he wanted to go to college and have a free ride, you know that but you just couldn't let it go. And for some reason you still choose to care about a guy who's actually got a new girlfriend. Show's how much he still cares right?" I was stunned. I didn't want to believe what he had said, but Randy was John's best friend once. I could feel the anger building up inside and I just couldn't hold it in anymore. I stepped forward and drew my hand back and hurled it forward towards Randy's face with as much power as I could. The sound echoed around the room and Randy's face was blank, he was in as much shock as I was.

"Randy I don't want to talk to you. At all, ever again. We are over and it happened six months ago and before you try and ask again, no I do not want to get back together. The weird thing is at some point in the year that we dated I did fall in love with you, I did love you Randy but now I don't see why. You're just as pathetic as people say you are, and you're ego is too big. We are over Randy. I'm done." Tears were streaming from my face again, I had been crying so much lately I couldn't believe I could actually still squeeze some out. Randy's face was expressionless he hadn't moved since I had hit him and his eyes were blank.

"Charlotte." Randy whispered, his mouth was hardly moving. "You know you and John are over, he's with some other girl because you ran off. You made him wait too long. But me I waited for you, I tried to contact you. I can't let go of you Charlotte. I still love you." Randy reached out his hand towards mine, I quickly stepped back and turned to walk out of the door, making sure that I slammed it hard enough for him to hear. I got into the car and drove towards Vince's office I had to go and see him about my job, I wasn't sure whether he would still let me take my job back. I had been gone for a while so I was sure he would have found someone to replace me.

I arrived at the headquarters and made my way towards Vince's office. I could hear people talking outside his office as I turned the corner it was Vince and Paul. I smiled I hadn't seen Paul in forever.

"CHARLOTTE!" Paul shouted. "You came back!" I smiled.

"Yes, I couldn't be away from you any longer." We both burst into laughter.

"I bet. So you're coming back right?" Paul asked. I looked towards Vince.

"Well that all depends on whether my job is still here for me." I smirked, Vince laughed.

"Of course. When can you start?" Vince asked.

"As soon as you need me!" I shouted, I was so excited that my job was still there for me. My only problem, John and Randy. But I had to be professional about it, I would just help them if they needed it. We didn't need to talk about anything else and I wasn't planning on it.

"Well I have some stuff to do, I'm sure I'll see you guys around!" Vince smiled as he turned to walk into his office.

"See ya!" I said.

"Bye." Paul replied. "So where have you been for this long? Hiding out?" Paul laughed.

"I went to stay with my brother he lives up in Vancouver." I smiled.

"You're brother's Canadian?" Paul asked.

"No, he's American. He plays hockey in Vancouver, he's a Canuck." I laughed.

"Oh hockey player? Nice." He laughed. "So what are you doing tonight?"

"Erm, nothing I don't think." I replied.

"Well everyone is getting together for some reason and I was wondering if you wanted to go." Paul said. I smiled, a night out with everyone is just what I needed.

"Are Randy and John going?"I asked.

"Probably. Why?" Paul asked.

"I'm just going to have to avoid them that's all." I laughed. Paul put his arm around me and we started walking.

"Why?" Paul asked again.

"Oh it's a long story." I giggled.

"I've got time." He smiled.

A few hours later we were at the party, everyone was there I hadn't seen anyone in months. It was so strange seeing everyone again but I was having a good time, Randy and John hadn't shown up yet so I was doing good. I didn't want anything getting out of hand, again.

"Charlotte it's been too long." Dave said as he stepped in front of me.

"Oh Dave, I know. I've missed everyone so much." I replied as I stretched out my arms to hug him.

"It's been too long." He smiled. "So have you spoken to Randy yet? I heard he was pretty upset about you leaving."

"Yeah I've talked to him." I replied.

"Oh okay." Suddenly I could hear two people shouting in the room next to us I jumped up and followed the stampede of people into the room. I could barely see over the heads when all of a sudden Maria came running through the people ahead of me.

"Charlotte! Charlotte!" Maria shouted. I quickly ran towards her.

"What is it?" I asked, the arguing was getting louder but I still couldn't see anything.

"You need to get to the front!" Maria shouted as she grabbed my hand and pulled me forward through the sea of people, I didn't understand what was going on. As soon as I reached the circle in the middle my jaw dropped. It was Randy and John, they were arguing again.

"Why?" Randy shouted. "Why the hell did you have to get involved?" There wasn't even an inch between them, they were nose to nose.

"Dude, it's not my fault she said no. It was up to her. I never asked her to say no." John shouted.

"But because of you she did. If you hadn't of told her you still had feelings for her, we would be fine. We would be getting married!" Randy's fists were clenched.

"I couldn't help it. I can't lie to her." John shouted his face was red.

"What about your new girlfriend?" Randy questioned, I couldn't move I had no idea what to do.

"New girlfriend? Randy I don't have a girlfriend and even if I did it isn't any of your business." John was getting angry.

"Yeah you do. That girl I saw you with, your just lying because you don't want her to know." Randy smirked, he was so arrogant.

"Randy shut up. You're just arguing with me because you're pissed she dumped you. Get over it she doesn't want you." John laughed.

"You fucking—" Randy threw himself towards John punches were flying everywhere. Randy punched John and blood flew from his nose. Suddenly Dave pushed himself through the people and pulled Randy from John. I stepped forward between the two of them.

"Can you two just stop!" I screamed.

"He started it." John replied as he whipped the blood from his nose.

"I don't care who started it." I gasped. "I just want you two to stop. You're supposed to be best friends are you're fighting because of me? Okay I'm sorry. I'm sorry Randy but I couldn't lie to you, I couldn't marry you that wouldn't have been fair to you. And John, I'm sorry too." Everyone in the room was silent. "I'm sorry I took so long to tell you, I'm sorry I left for six months. I'm sorry, but can you both please stop with this fighting. I'm sick of it. I can't deal with this anymore." I pushed myself through the crowd and headed towards my car. This was all too much for me, I should have never come back.

**_Read&Review Please :)_**


	15. Just Shut Up And Kiss Me Already

_**John's house.**_

"Look I'm done. I can't do this anymore I mean we were never like officially together or anything so I guess I'm just done with this." John said.

"Whatever." The girl turned to face the door.

"Wait a second, do you know Randy? Randy Orton?" John asked he was suspicious after Randy had mentioned her last night.

"Erm, no. I'm leaving." The girl slammed the door and headed towards her car. John couldn't understand how Randy knew about this girl, he had never mentioned her to anyone and they had never been out together in public.

_**Randy's house.**_

"The games over." A mysterious voice said from behind Randy.

"What?" He asked as he turned to see Rebecca standing there.

"John ended it." She sighed.

"And you didn't try to like fight it or anything?" Randy asked.

"No. I didn't want to. I'm sick of that guy." Rebecca laughed.

"You were supposed to keep your end of the deal." Randy frowned.

"I did. I was with him for like two months, and Charlotte saw us together. That was the deal." She smirked. "I'm done."

"You were supposed to stay with him for longer, so that Charlotte thought you were serious." Randy sighed. "She was supposed to—"

"Randy it's over. She dumped you a long time ago, and he dumped me. They're going to get together and there's nothing you can do about it. Now pay up." She smiled. Randy was pissed, he wanted John and her to last longer so that Charlotte would come back to him.

"Fine." Randy grabbed his wallet and pulled out some money. "There's the rest. Now go."

_**Charlotte's house.**_

I was still in shock after last night, I couldn't believe that they were fighting again. I just wanted this all to be over, I just wanted to be with John. I was done with all the drama I just wanted to chill out. I pulled myself out of bed and went downstairs to make some breakfast. Rachel was already at my house we spent every Sunday together just us two, and I had a lot of Sundays to make up for since I had been gone for so long.

"You doing okay?" Rachel asked. I sat down beside her and ran my fingers through my hair.

"To be honest not really, but I'll get through it." I sighed.

"I'm sure it'll all work out." Rachel smiled.

"I hope so. I really do." I pulled myself up and grabbed some orange juice from the fridge.

_KNOCK!_

"Someone's at the door." I said, Rachel picked herself up and headed towards the door.

"Charlotte! It's for you!" Rachel shouted. I quickly walked to Rachel to see John standing in the doorway.

"Can we talk?" John asked.

"Sure yeah, come upstairs." I slowly paced myself upstairs with John following behind.

"So what did you want to talk about?" I asked John as I opened the door to my room.

"About what you said a couple of days ago." John smirked.

"You mean how I embarrassed myself a couple of days ago." I laughed.

"That girl you saw—"

"It's okay John. I get it." I interrupted.

"No listen. We were really together she was just, I don't know a rebound. If that's what you want to call it. I still love you Charlotte I always have." John smiled as he stepped in front of me. "I want us again." I smiled, I was so happy that John felt the same way.

"You're sure? I mean Randy—"

"Randy was my best friend and I do miss him. But Charlotte I want to be with you and if he can't understand that, then he's not the best friend I thought he was." John sighed.

"It's not fair though, I hate that I've come between you two." I frowned I didn't like that they weren't friends anymore I know how much Randy liked him, he would talk about John all the time.

"It's not your fault." John smiled as he moved my hair from my face. "Now about you confessing your undying love for me the other day." John laughed. "I think—"

"Oh John, just shut up and kiss me already." I giggled. John moved closer towards me and put his hands on my waist pulling me in closer to his body. His brushed his hand up and down my sides and leant in and kissed me. Suddenly John lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist, he gently lay me down on the bed and pulled away.

"I've waited five years for this." He laughed.

"Oh me too." I smiled as we rolled over across the bed.

I woke up hours later to find John sleeping next to me. I was so happy we could finally be together again I had waited five years for John to come back and finally he did. He looked so cute, he was smiling and his dimples were just perfect. It reminded me of the night at the beach house, before it went wrong. That night was one of the best and worst of my life. I moved over and snuggled next to John and rested my head on his shoulder.

"What time is it?" John asked as put his over me.

"It's like four thirty I think." I laughed.

"Wow. Is Rachel still here?" John asked.

"I don't know, come on we'll go downstairs." I quickly got out of bed and put my clothes back on, once John was ready we made our way downstairs. John grabbed my hand as we walked into the kitchen, Rachel and Dan were both sat at the table.

"Are you serious?" Dan shouted. "You're back together?"

"Yeahhhhh." John smirked. Dan jumped up and ran towards John.

"Dude that's awesome." Dan said as they hugged. "I'm so happy for you guys." Rachel and I both burst into laughter as I walked to the table to sit down. Rachel just smiled, she always knew everything would work out. John sat down beside me and it was just like high school again; me, John, Rachel and Dan all together. I smiled, I was finally happy everything had worked out. I just didn't want anything to change, not now.

**_Read&Review Please :)_**


	16. Finally

_A week later…_

It had been a week since John and I had gotten back together, and I was still smiling. Work had been going great and everyone was really understanding about what had happened, it was finally perfect. I pulled myself out of bed and walked downstairs to see John in the kitchen, cooking breakfast. My jaw dropped John was never one for cooking, it had to be a special occasion or something. I sneaked up behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist. He sighed and turned around towards me.

"Morning baby." John smiled. "I'm making breakfast."

"You never make breakfast, what's the occasion?" I laughed.

"Hey, I do make breakfast." He laughed. "And there's no occasion I just wanted to make breakfast for my girlfriend is that okay?"

"Of course." I smiled, I walked over to the table and sat down.

"So here you go!" John said as he put the plate down in front of me.

"This looks good." I said.

"I know , I can actually cook now." He replied. "Remember when I tried to make you dinner in high school." We both burst into laughter.

"Yeah and you nearly burnt the house down." I giggled. "We just ended up getting McDonalds."

"That was bad." John laughed.

"It was cute, at least you tried." I said as I grabbed his hand. "It's the thought that counts."

"I suppose." John smirked.

"So listen there's been something I've needed to ask you." I said as scooped up some food from the plate.

"What is it?" John asked.

"The girl that I saw you with that day." I sighed.

"Yeah?" John replied

"How come Dan didn't know anything about her? But Randy did." I said.

"That's what I've been trying to figure out, I didn't tell anyone about her." John said.

"Seriously?" I was confused as to how Randy knew about this mystery girl.

"Seriously. I didn't say anything." John replied.

"Wow." I said.

"I know, so what are we doing today?" John asked.

"Actually I have to go and see a friend about something but I'll catch up with you later okay?" I said as I ran upstairs to get ready.

"Sure." John shouted.

Once I was ready, I quickly made my way towards the car. I had to go and see Randy about this, he had to be up to something. John wouldn't have mentioned the girl to Randy without mentioning her to his best friend Dan, it didn't make any sense. After I arrived at Randy's house I made my way up to the house and pounded on the door.

"Hello." Randy said as he swung the door open. "So you're here to take me back?"

"I don't think so." I replied as I stepped through the door.

"So what are you here for?" Randy asked.

"How did you know about that girl that was with John?" I asked.

"What girl?" Randy replied.

"You know what girl, you said you knew about her when you and John were arguing." I said.

"Oh yeah, her." Randy smirked.

"How did you know about her?' I asked.

"John told me." Randy said as he walked into the kitchen.

"He didn't." I snapped.

"He did." Randy smirked.

"He wouldn't have told you. You weren't talking to each other." I shouted.

"So I found out okay?" Randy replied.

"You couldn't have just found out!" I shouted, Randy was hiding something.

"Yeah I did." Randy shouted.

"Just tell me the truth!" I screamed.

"The truth? You seriously want to know?" Randy smirked.

"Yes!" I replied.

"Okay. I paid her. I paid her to date him, I paid her to sleep with him. I pretty much paid her to make him fall in love with her." Randy shouted.

"What?!" I screamed, I couldn't believe Randy had done something like this.

"I did it because I wanted you to come back and see him with her. I wanted you to come back here and come back to me." Randy stepped towards me. "I needed to do something, I knew there was a pretty good chance you were going to come back and get back together with John. So I needed something to help me."

"Help you?" I shouted. "Are you fucking serious right now? You paid some girl to sleep with John so that I would get back with you? Oh my god, Randy even if John was in love with that girl or anyone else I still wouldn't have came running back to you. You're unbelievable, I actually cannot believe you did this." I was in shock, I didn't understand how Randy could do something like this to his best friend.

"I did it for you." Randy replied.

"I don't care." I stormed out of the door and got into my car. I couldn't understand how Randy was so different, I was once in love with this guy but now he was a whole different person. He had changed so much since our break up and this was a side of Randy I didn't even know existed, he was just so angry and evil I just couldn't understand. I drove back to the house, I promised John I would catch up with him later.

"You're back!" John smiled as he took me in his arms.

"Yes. I'm home." I smiled.

"Good, cause there has been something I've been meaning to ask you." John smirked.

"What is it?" I asked as I looked up towards him.

"I wanted to know if you wanted to move in with me." John said.

"Really?" A huge grin appeared on my face.

"Yes really, I want you to live here. With me." John said as he took my face into his hands.

"Of course." I replied.

"Good." John said as he kissed me lightly.

"I'm excited." I smiled.

"Yeah me too." John said. "Did you get a hold of your friend that you went to see?"

"Oh yeah." I sighed.

"What's wrong?" John asked.

"Oh nothing." I said as I turned to walk upstairs.

"Tell me." John said as he began to follow me.

"It's nothing." I giggled.

"Fine." John laughed as he ran up behind me and lifted me into his arms, I let out a huge shriek of laughter as he opened the door and carried me into his room. He slowly put me down on the bed and lay down beside me. "This is our room now."He smiled.

"John I love you." I said.

"I love you too babe." John replied as he moved my hair from my face.

"I'm so glad everything finally worked out, I just can't believe were back together after all this time." I smiled.

"I know, I just wish my best friend would understand." John sighed.

"You miss him don't you?" I asked.

"Yeah, I never meant to hurt him. But I love you Charlotte I can't help that." John turned his head to the side.

"I'm sure he'll come around." I sighed, what Randy had done to John was wrong but I didn't like to see him without his best friend. Randy and John were so close before all of this happened, Randy would talk about him constantly.

"I hope so." John said.

I slowly moved over and lay my head John's chest I was so excited to move in with him, I had dreamed of that day since when we were dating in high school. Everything was beginning to finally fall into place for me, I just wish we hadn't missed the last five years. I wish we had never broken up, we would still be together and John would still have his best friend. I knew he was happy about us but I could tell the whole Randy situation was still bothering him.

_**Read&Review Please :)**_


	17. Surprise Road Trip

6 months later…

It had been six months since John and I had moved in together and everything was going really well, living with him was everything I had imagined. We spent so much time together now people were being to think we were inseparable, he would spend most of his time at work with me in the medical room. But I wasn't complaining we had a lot of time to make up for as far as I was concerned, we had a nice little group of friends now and everyone loved hanging out together. Randy and John still hadn't spoken since they're last fight at the party a while back, I was beginning to think Randy would never forgive him.

"So Dave, what are we doing for your birthday?" I shouted as Dave walked into the room.

"My birthday? I don't know." Dave laughed. "We could party it up."

"Definitely." Maria smiled.

"Sounds like a good idea to me." I replied.

"We should like go out to a club, have a few drinks, hire a few-"

"Before you even say it we are not hiring strippers again." I interrupted Paul.

"But-" Paul pleaded.

"No, last time was bad enough." I laughed.

"Yeah last time was bad." Dave said.

"Okay then, no strippers." Paul sighed.

"I wonder what Stephanie would say?" I giggled.

"She would probably agree with me." Paul laughed.

"Whatever dude." John said.

"So what's everyone doing tonight?" Paul asked as he grabbed some water from the fridge.

"Nothing." Maria replied. "We should all do something after the show."

"Charlotte can't she's taken." John smiled as he turned towards me.

"What?"I was confused I didn't have anything planned, but obviously John did. John smirked as I sat down on his knee.

"We have plans." John smiled.

"We do?" I asked.

"Yes we do, but that's all I'm telling you." He said as he lightly kissed me on the forehead.

"Why can't you tell me?" I sighed.

"Cause it's a secret." John said as he grabbed my hand. "Come on, we have to go."

"But you can't just take her away." Dave smirked.

"I believe I can. I am the boyfriend." John laughed.

"Maybe for now." Dave said.

"Dude don't start this." Paul laughed. "She's had enough of guys fighting over her." The whole room burst into a fit of laughter and I couldn't help but join in. I was happy I could laugh about this now when all I could do seven months ago was cry. My friends were really good to me and I knew they were just having a laugh. I quickly grabbed my stuff and headed out towards the car park.

"I'll see ya later guys!" I shouted as John continued to drag me towards the car park. "What's with all the rush?" I giggled.

"Cause we have quite the drive ahead of us." John said as he opened the door of the car.

"A drive? We have time to drive away somewhere?" I asked as I sat down in the car.

"I booked some time off okay?" John smirked. "Now come on." I quickly wrapped my seat belt around me and put my feet up on the dash, I loved John's car it was a Mustang GT it was my perfect car. Soon we were on the highway and driving towards some unknown place, I was excited and nervous at the same time I really had no idea where we were going.

As I stared out of the window I was having flashbacks from the last two years of my life. I had changed so much, my life had fallen apart and came back together drastically and just six months ago I was at a breaking point. I remembered my time with Randy and how different he was now, Randy just wasn't himself anymore and I hated what had happened between the three of us. But I felt I should never have to apologize for loving John as much as I do, that would never change.

Hours later I woke up to find John towering over me I smiled as he moved the hair from my face. A smirk drew its way across his face as he lay down beside me. I quickly snuggled next to him and lay my head on his chest.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"At my parent's house." John smiled.

"Seriously?" I was too tired to even think at the moment.

"Yeah I thought we could get away for the weekend." John said.

"Sweet." I sighed as my eyes slowly closed.

The next day I quickly got out of bed and got dressed I hated missing breakfast at John's parent's house, I hadn't seen his mum or dad in so long so I was kind of excited for our short notice visit. Once I was downstairs I walked into the kitchen to see John sat with his parents at the table, I had never actually stayed over at John's house when we dated in high school although I did sneak in a few times. So this was a different experience for me, even though I had spent dinner with the Cena's quite a few times.

"Well hello." John's mum said as she stood up to greet me.

"Hey." I smiled as she gave me a hug.

"It's been too long." She said as she pointed to the empty chair next to John. I quickly sat down and touched John's shoulder.

"Morning baby." He said as he kissed me on the forehead.

"Morning." I replied.

"So what's with the surprise visit?" John's dad said.

"Well I just thought we could take a little time off, we've been working none stop for six months and we haven't really had some time to just chill." John said. "Plus I thought coming back home would be nice."

"Perfect." I smiled as I grabbed some toast.

"I'm glad you like it." John said.

"I haven't been back here in so long, my parents always come to visit me so I haven't been back in a long time." I said.

"So you still live in California too?" John's mum asked.

"Yeah, it's so weird how it all worked out. We lived in California then John left to go to college in Tampa and I moved further up California. Then John ended up in there too, I guess that's how we ran into each other." I didn't want to bring up the whole Randy situation with John's parents, I wasn't sure whether he told them the story or not.

"So where did you guys drive from?" John's dad asked.

"We were in LA." John smiled. "Not that far. But we have to get going we have places to go, people to see." John laughed.

"We do?" I asked.

"Yup. Come on." John pulled me up from the chair and we headed out towards the car.

"You've had this whole thing planned, haven't you?" I said as I got into the car.

"Of course." John smiled.

"So where are we going now?" I asked.

"To your parent's house." John smirked.

"Wow, you never wanted to actually to go my parent's house." I laughed.

"Well there your parents, we can't just come to town and not visit them." John replied.

"Oh I know." I said. "I just never expected you would want to go and see them."

"Things change." John smiled but I was getting suspicious, John never liked going to see my parents during high school he always thought my dad was just out to get him. So I couldn't help but wonder why John suddenly needed to go home and visit everyone but I was happy at least he wanted to go and I wasn't forcing him like I always did in high school.

_**Read&Review Please :)**_


	18. Where We First Kissed

At my parent's house I was constantly nervous, although my mum and dad never admitted it I knew they weren't exactly thrilled about John. During high school they would always ask a thousand questions before John and I was allowed to leave, until our last year. I think they were just bored of the same answers by then. John had been amazing he was getting along with my dad better than ever and out of the two days we had been staying there they had watched every sport imaginable, it was great to see them finally getting to know each other. I spent a lot of the time catching up with my mum who I hadn't seen in forever, it felt so good to finally get to hang out with her again.

"So you and John, back together." My mum sighed.

"You don't sound too happy." I replied.

"If you're happy, then I'm happy." My mum said as she sat down beside me.

"And I am happy." I smiled.

"Good." My mum said.

"Mum what John and I have is real, I know we broke up but that's all in the past." I sighed.

"I realize that and I'm glad it's going well. What about Randy?" My mum asked.

"He's not talking to John anymore." I frowned.

"He's talking to you?" She said.

"Not really, only to bug me about dumping John and getting back with him." I laughed. "It's not happening."

"And it's funny?" My mum seemed a bit angry about the whole situation, I knew I shouldn't have explained everything to her.

"No, it's not funny. I never thought it was, I just think its funny how he thinks there's a possibility were going to get back together." I giggled.

"Randy was a good guy." My mum replied, I wasn't thrilled she was on his side but I knew she wouldn't be on John's.

"Look he was a good guy, but what he did I can't forgive. He's changed so much over the past year and he isn't the same guy anymore." I sighed. "He's not the Randy I fell in love with, he's not even the Randy I knew before that."

"But still that doesn't give you the right to go around and cheat on him." My mum said. I was in shock, my mouth literally fell right open.

"I didn't cheat on him!" I shouted. "I only got with John after me and Randy had been broken up for six months."

"Still there was something going on." My mum said.

"There was nothing going on before that, sure we talked about it but nothing happened." I replied.

"Fine." My mum said as she turned away.

"Look I know you don't like John, I know you would just love it if I dumped John and went running back to Randy but that's not going to happen. I love John and that's not going to change, ever. So you can support me or not, but if you carry on accusing me and being an idiot towards John were leaving." I shouted, I quickly jumped up from the seat and walked outside towards the docks. Once I reached the end I rolled up my jeans and dipped my feet into the water.

I lay back on the dock and rested my head on my arms, I couldn't believe I was back here again and being with John just made it even more surreal. It was still bugging me why he planned on coming here anyway but I wasn't complaining, everything was going good except for my mum.

"Hey baby." John said as he sat down beside me.

"Oh hey." I smiled.

"How's it going?" John asked.

"Okay, my mum is still a bit weird about you." I sighed.

"She's still hating?" John laughed.

"Sort of. She'd be so excited if I just ran off with Randy." I groaned.

"I bet, she never liked me did she?" John asked.

"As long as you make me happy, she's happy. Well so she says." I giggled.

"And you're happy?" John said as he looked into my eyes.

"I'm amazingly happy." I said as I lightly kissed him on the cheek.

"Great." John smiled. "So look we are going out for dinner tonight, be ready at eight." John said as he began to walk back towards the house.

"We are?" I shouted as I stood up.

"Yes, be ready!" John shouted, I had no idea we were planning on going out but I was excited.

After hours of rummaging through my suitcase I finally found something to wear to dinner, I hadn't been out with John in and I wanted to look my best. I took a step back from the mirror and fixed my dress, I slowly sat down and put my shoes on and I was ready to go. John appeared in the door way leaning against the wall he looked incredible, he had a blue shirt and jeans on. I stood up and wrapped my arms around him, he smelt amazing. I leaned back and looked into his eyes.

"You ready to go?" I asked.

"Yup, let's go!" He grabbed my hand and walked downstairs, it was strangely quiet.

"Where did my parents go?" I laughed.

"They went out, well I arranged for them to go out." John smiled as he opened the door.

"I thought we were going out?" I was confused now.

"We are, well kinda." John laughed as he walked me around to the back of the house.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"You'll see." As we walked around the corner I could see candles stretching out towards the end of the dock, at the end was a small table set up for us. The sun was just setting on the water as we reached the table, it was covered in rose petals, there was wine and lots of food. It was beautiful, I wrapped my arms around John.

"This is amazing." I whispered.

"Glad you like it." He smiled as we sat down.

I couldn't stop smiling all night, the food was perfect, the setting was perfect and John was perfect. After we had finished dinner we just sat at the table talking, it was great to get to spend some time alone finally. Getting away for the weekend was a good idea but spending that whole weekend with both of our parents wasn't exactly alone time.

"Do you remember what happened here?" John laughed.

"Here?" I asked.

"Yeah, like right here." John smiled.

"Oh my god!" I burst into laughter as the memory came into my mind.

"Yeah you remember." John said.

"This is where we had our first kiss right?" I giggled.

"Yup. We were like what fifteen?" John asked.

"Yeah, god I was so nervous that night." I smiled.

"You were?" John said.

"Yeah I was like I cannot do this." I laughed.

"Ha. Me too." John nodded. "Was a great night though."

"I know, I don't think I stopped smiling after that." I smiled.

"You still amaze me you know." John said. "Every day." I reached my hand over the table and grasped John's hand, he smiled and stood up from the chair.

"Were leaving?" I sighed.

"Not exactly." John smirked as he slowly got down on one knee. My heart skipped a beat, I could feel it pounded inside me. I raised my other hand and placed it across my mouth and started to shriek.

"Are you serious right now?" I whispered, I couldn't even get words out of my mouth.

"Well yeah." John laughed. "Charlotte I had this amazing speech planned and I was going to repeat it word for word but actually doing this has made my mind go completely blank. There isn't enough words to describe how much I love you and how much I care about you. You mean the world to me and I never want to lose you again. Leaving you five years ago was the biggest mistake of my life and I wish I had never done it, but I don't regret any of the last year. I would have done anything for you to come back to me and the day you did my life was complete again. These last six months have been amazing and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I love you Charlotte Kesler, will you marry me?" I felt tears brewing in my eyes, what John had said was beautiful and I felt like speaking would ruin the moment. I was still in complete shock, but I knew what I was going to say.

"I love you too John Cena, and yes I will marry you." I cried. John slipped out a small box from his pocket, he lifted the lid to reveal a beautiful ring. It was white gold with two small white diamonds and a larger light blue one. "John it's gorgeous." He pulled it out from the box and slid it onto my finger.

"I knew you'd like it." He smiled.

"Like it? I love it!" I screamed as I jumped up into his arms. As he gently put me back down on my feet, I leant in and kissed him. I was so happy and this was the most amazing surprise ever. John slowly moved his hands around my waist and lifted me into his arms again.

"What are you doing?" I laughed.

"Were going!" John said as he carried me towards the house.

"Where?" I giggled.

"Where do you think?" John said as he kissed me.

"Ohhhh." I smiled. Now my life was perfect, I had gotten the man of my dreams back and we were going to get married. I dreamed of this day since we got together back in high school, John meant everything to me and I wasn't about to let him go. Once we reached my room he slowly placed me down on the bed and lay down next to me.

"Just think you're going to be my wife." John smiled.

"I know, I'm excited!" I shouted as I leant over and kissed him.

_**Read&Review Please :)**_


	19. I Don't Want A Long Engagement

_A few days later…_

I quickly got out of bed and ran into the bathroom, I leaned over the sink and braced myself. I pulled the hair back from my face, I hadn't been feeling well since me and John left to see our parents. The doctor had said I was having a bad case of the flu, it just seemed to be lasting a lot longer than usual. I turned around and walked back into the bedroom and lay back down on the bed next to John.

"You still not feeling good?" John asked as he wrapped his arm around me.

"No, I'm surprised you're even touching me." I laughed. "I'm so sick."

"I don't care." John smiled. "You're my fiancée." I smiled it sounded so good when John said that,

"I suppose, you are going to be saying in sickness and in health soon." I laughed. "So you can practice now."

"So are you going to be okay to go tonight?" John asked.

"Go where?" I replied, being sick had made me forget about everything I didn't even know what day it was anymore.

"It's Dave's birthday party tonight." John smiled. "You forgot?"

"Oh my god, it is. I totally forgot." I sighed. "I'll come."

"You sure you'll be okay?" John said.

"Yes. I'll leave early if I get that bad." I sighed. I hated missing out on stuff but I really wasn't up partying tonight.

A few hours later John came upstairs to wake me. I slowly opened my eyes to see John towering over me all dressed up. I lifted myself and leaned against the headboard.

"I don't think you should go. You're so sick." John sighed. "I want you to rest and get better." John was so stubborn.

"I'm going to come." I coughed. "You go and I'll stop by later."

"Are you sure?" John said.

"Yes now go. I'll stop by later, I promise." I said as I kissed him lightly on the cheek. "Go!" Soon after John had left I picked myself out of the bed and went into the bathroom, I picked out a small box from the cupboard and leant against the door.

Once I arrived at the party I quickly found Dave I hadn't seen anyone since the day we left for our little road trip, I jumped into his arms.

"Happy birthday Dave!" I smiled.

"Thank you." He smiled as we separated. "I heard you haven't been feeling good?"

"Not really, I've been so sick lately." I sighed.

"That sucks, so you're not staying long?" Dave frowned.

"No I can't." I replied.

"You're going to miss out on the strippers." Paul laughed as he tapped on my shoulder.

"You didn't did you?" I asked Paul.

"No, you wouldn't let me remember." Paul sighed.

"I know." I laughed.

I had been at the party for about an hour when I started to feel sick again, I couldn't believe I was like this. Everyone was having such a good time and I was sat down in the corner feeling ill. Maria had been sat with me all night trying to make me feel better, all the others would come and visit every so often no one wanted to catch this from me.

"Maria I think I'm gonna go." I sighed. "I think I'm getting worse."

"Have you been to see the doctor, you look really bad." Maria said.

"Oh thanks. But yeah I went last week when I was at my parents, the doctor said it's the flu." I frowned.

"Wow, you better go get some rest. Do you want me to get John?" Maria asked.

"No it's fine. I'll see him at home." I smiled as I got up and walked to the car, I couldn't handle this anymore I was beginning to worry. When I got home I climbed upstairs and got into bed, I knew I just needed to get some rest so I didn't plan on getting out of bed for the next few days.

A few hours later John arrived home and threw himself into the bed. He turned over and put his arm around me.

"Are you feeling better babe?" John said.

"I'm doing okay." I sighed. "Listen can I ask you something?"

"Yeah sure. What's up?" John seemed a bit concerned.

"Well you know were engaged now." I smiled.

"Yeah." John laughed.

"Well I was wondering if we could have the wedding like soon." I said but I wasn't sure whether John would agree to this I knew that he wanted to have a longer engagement but I needed to do this.

"How soon?" John asked as he sat up.

"Like in a month." I said.

"A month, seriously?" John replied.

"Yeah I just want to get it done, I just feel like it's right for us." I said.

"You're sure?" John asked as he moved the hair from my face.

"Positive." I smiled.

"Well then its settled. We'll get married in a month. Have you thought about a date?" John said.

"Well maybe like February 20th or something?" I replied.

"Sure, just let me know what you need me to help plan and I'll be there." John smiled.

"Great, I'll call Maria and we can start sorting things out. Anything you want?" I asked.

"Just to get married to you." John said as his kissed my forehead. "Now get some sleep, you need you're rest baby."

"I know, okay." I laughed as I lay my head on his shoulder. I was so glad that John had agreed to get married so soon I just needed it to happen as fast as possible, I didn't want to wait around. I was so happy we were together now I didn't see the point in waiting any longer to get married after we had been separated for five years.

The next morning I was up early and I quickly got dressed, I was feeling better today but still not great. John had left to train with Dave so I had the house to myself for the morning so I called Maria and asked her to come over and start planning the wedding with me. If it was in a month we definitely had to get started soon.

"Hey." Maria shouted as she walked through the door.

"Hey." I smiled. "How's it going?"

"It's going good. So were starting to plan this wedding already?" Maria laughed.

"Well were going to need to if it's in a month." I replied.

"A month?" Maria was shocked.

"Yup, I wanted to just get it done." I said.

"So soon though? I mean I thought you would of wanted a long engagement." Maria said.

"Nah, we've been separated for so long I just want us to be official." I smiled.

"Okay, whatever makes you happy." Maria said as she sat down beside me. "So any ideas?"

"Well I just want it simple and in a nice place." I said.

"Doesn't everyone?" Maria laughed.

We sat at the table for hours planning and writing ideas down. We had called several places and finally found somewhere for the wedding, I was so happy everything was working out. I had an idea of a dress I wanted and we knew we could get bridesmaid dresses from there too. Maria knew someone who could do the food and we just figured we could have the party at our place afterwards.

"I can't believe we've planned a lot of this out." Maria said.

"I know, all this done in one day." I replied.

"So we have fittings next week and then you have to check out the place for the wedding on the same day." Maria said as she stood up from the chair.

"Great, thanks so much Maria. I don't think I could have done this without you. You're going to be an amazing bridesmaid." I smiled.

"I'm a bridesmaid?" Maria asked.

"Of course. Maid of honor I think." I laughed.

"Oh Charlotte thank you. I'm so excited!" Maria shouted as she gave me a hug.

"Great." I smiled.

"So I'll see you later, give me a call if you need anything." Maria said as she walked towards the door.

"I will. See you later!" I shouted as I walked into the kitchen. Everything was going to plan I was just glad it was all working out so well. I quickly made something to eat and sat down in the lounge, John walked in and sat down beside me.

"All planned out?" John smiled as he sat beside me.

"Yup, we've basically got everything done." I replied.

"Seriously?" John asked.

"Yeah it wasn't that hard. You just need to get a suit, pick your best man and all that." I laughed

"Sweet, that's awesome!" John said.

"I know I'm so glad it' finally going to happen." I said.

"What's going to happen?" John laughed.

"We're going to get married." I shouted.

"Yeahhhhh." John said. "I've waited so long for this."

"Oh me too." I smiled as I leant on his shoulder.

_**Read&Review Please :)**_


	20. I Can't Do This On My Own

_A week later…_

It was getting closer and closer to the wedding and I was beginning to get excited but nervous all at the same time, John was too happy to even be nervous. I couldn't believe we were finally going to get married after all this time and after everything that's happened. I walked downstairs and sat down on the chair and switched the TV on, I had still been feeling a bit sick but for the most part my illness had finally gone. I could hear my phone ringing from the kitchen so I quickly ran and grabbed it out of my bag.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey." A mysterious voice replied.

"Who is it?" I said.

"It's Dave." He replied.

"Oh how's it going?" I said as I sat back down.

"Look I just need you to listen before you freak out or anything." Dave sighed.

"Dave what's up?" I asked I was getting concerned.

"It's John." My heart skipped a beat. "He's in hospital." The phone dropped from my hand and I fell from the chair to the ground, tears began to pour from my eyes I couldn't bring myself to pick up the phone. I could hear Dave shouting from the speaker of the phone I reached for the phone and held it to my ear.

"Charlotte? Are you okay?" Dave shouted.

"Dave you have to come over." I cried.

"I'll be right there." I threw the phone back to the ground and curled up into a ball the tears were coming so fast I couldn't even see properly. John was all I had I couldn't be without him, I slowly picked myself up and wiped the tears from my face. Dave would be here soon he could explain what was going on before I jumped to conclusions.

"Charlotte! Where are you?" Dave shouted from the hallway.

"I'm in here." I cried.

"Oh Charlotte, are you okay?" Dave said as he held me in his arms.

"Dave what happened? How is he?" I shouted.

"He was in a car crash early this morning, he's unconscious." Dave sighed.

"Oh my god." I cried. "I can't lose him, he can't do this to me."

"Charlotte he'll be okay." Dave said.

"Dave what if he's not?" I cried.

"He will be, John's a strong guy he'll pull through." Dave said as he walked towards the door. "Come on we have to go and see him."

"Dave I can't do this." I said as I sat down on the couch.

"You have to do this, for John." Dave said as he pulled me up. "Come on, I'll drive."

Once we arrived at the hospital we made our way towards John's room, Dave had already been to see him after he found out, I hated that I was one of the last to know. Dave stopped outside the door and turned towards me grabbing my arms.

"Look this isn't going to be easy, John looks-"

"Dave, can you just let me do this by myself. I just need to do this alone." I sighed.

"Sure if you think you're up to it." Dave said.

"Yeah, if I need you I'll come and find you. I promise." I cried.

"Okay, I'll go get some coffee." Dave said as he began to walk down the hallway towards the cafeteria.

I slowly turned myself around and took a deep breath I had tried to prepare myself for this on the way here but it didn't work. My hands were shaking and I couldn't calm down, I hadn't stopped crying since Dave called it just seemed like I was never going to stop. I gently pushed the door open to see John lying on the bed motionless he had tubes coming out of his nose and his face was bruised to a purple color. I quickly ran to his side and grabbed his hand. My mind was all over the place I had no idea what to do or what to say.

"John, baby. You have to wake up, you have to. You can't do this not now." I cried as I squeezed his hand. "Baby you can't leave me, I can't do this without you." I could feel my knees begin to buckle and I climbed up onto the bed and lay beside him. He was motionless, he couldn't hear a word I said to him, and he couldn't feel me here. I put my head on his shoulder and continued to cry I just couldn't stop this was too much for me.

I woke up hours later to see the doctor standing next to me. I slowly picked myself up and got out of the bed and sat down on the chair.

"How is he?" I asked.

"We don't know for sure yet, all we know is it could be a while." The doctor sighed.

"How long?" I cried.

"He would be lucky if it was a week, but it could be longer." The doctor sat down next to me.

"Oh my god." I cried. "He can't do this to me."

"It wasn't his fault, a car swerved into him and hit the car causing him to slide off the road. There was nothing he could do." The doctor said. "I'll come back later, but have faith John is a strong guy I'm sure he'll pull through."

"That's what everyone says." I cried as Dave walked in the room, he sat down beside me and wrapped his arm around me.

"How are you?" He asked.

"I'm dealing with it." I sighed. "The doctor said it could take up to a week for him to wake up, probably longer. Dave I don't think I can handle that."

"Charlotte, he'll be fine and you'll be fine. You'll get married in three weeks and it will be like this never happened." Dave said.

"But Dave it won't. There's a huge chance he won't wake up before the wedding and I read the sheet, there is an even bigger chance he won't even know who I am." I cried.

"What do you mean?" Dave asked.

"Look at this." I said as I grabbed the file from the end of the bed. "It says there is a chance he won't remember anything. Anything Dave! He won't remember me, the wedding, his friends, anything." I said.

"That's not going to happen." Dave said.

"But you don't know that. I'm sick of people saying he's going to be okay and that he'll be fine, you don't know anything. No one knows what's going to happen and everyone is basically just lying to make me feel better can't they just realize I know that he might not be okay." I cried. "This is not the right time for people to be lying to make me feel better, I have enough going on right now."

"Charlotte calm down, people are only trying to help." Dave said as he grabbed my hand. "Were you're friends we just want you to be okay."

"And I will be I just need people to stop covering things up. I want to know the truth, not a watered down version just so I feel better." I shouted.

"Calm down." Maria said as she stepped into the room. "Now isn't the time to be shouting and getting angry everything is going to be okay."

"Not the time to butt in and say that." Dave smirked.

"What?" Maria replied.

"Never mind, I'm good I just needed to get it out." I said as I sat down beside Dave. "I'm sorry for the rant."

"It's okay you needed someone to shout at." Dave smiled.

"I guess." I sighed.

"So you're doing okay?" Maria asked.

"I'm getting by." I replied. "So does everyone know?"

"Yeah pretty much, when I went for coffee I called Vince and that so most of the guys probably know by now. The hospital called his parents." Dave said.

"Oh my god, I should have done that. They're gonna think I'm such an idiot." I sighed.

"They won't." Maria replied. "They know what you're going through, I'm sure they'll understand."

"I hope, I haven't seen them yet anyway." I said.

"Look you should go home, get some sleep you look exhausted." Dave said as he grabbed my hand.

"I can't just leave." I replied.

"You need to get some sleep." Maria said. "Just go home for a few hours, he'll be here when you get back."

"Okay, okay." I reluctantly agreed to go home even though I didn't really want to leave John but they were right I was so tired right now. I stood up from the chair and walked over to Maria. "Can I borrow your car?"

"Sure." Maria said as she pulled the keys from her pocket. "You're okay to drive?"

"Yeah I'll be fine. I'll pull over and call you if I can't handle it." I said as I walked out of the door. As I was walking to the car all I could think about was that I was leaving him. I didn't really want to go but I needed some sleep and that wasn't going to happen at the hospital, I slowly got into the car and headed towards home.

_**Back at the hospital**_

"Have you called Randy?" Maria asked as she sat down beside Dave.

"I don't know if I should." Dave sighed. "I don't want to get involved."

"You should call him, I know they aren't talking anymore but I'm sure Randy would still care." Maria said. "They were best friends."

"Okay, I'll call him." Dave replied.

"I'll wait outside, you're giving me a ride home right?" Maria said as she stood up from the chair.

"Yeah sure, I'll be five minutes." Dave said as he grabbed his phone from his pocket, he carefully opened it and scrolled through the numbers till he found Randy.

"Hello." Randy answered.

"Hey Randy its Dave." Dave sighed.

"Hey what's up?" Randy asked.

"Look I just wanted to call you to let you know John's not doing so well." Dave said.

"And I would care because?" Randy replied.

"He's in a coma, pretty much and there's a chance if he wakes up he won't remember anything." Dave sighed the phone was silent. On the other side Randy was in shock he didn't know what to say.

"How is Charlotte?" Randy asked.

"She's a mess. I sent her home for the night since she isn't getting much sleep, John's parents were here earlier today I think they're staying at hotel, its bad man. Look I know you and John had some problems but you were best friends once and he needs his best friend to be there for his family and friends." Dave said.

"Dave we were friends a long time ago—"

"Randy that doesn't matter, he's on deaths door here. He needs you and Charlotte needs you, you can at least be there for them. He apologized to you, John knows what he did wrong and he's been waiting for you to realize that. Dude just let it go." Dave interrupted.

"Let it go? I can't just forget about what he did Dave, he took my life away from me." Randy said.

"Dude I'm not arguing with you about this." Dave hung up the phone and walked out the door.

"What did he say?" Maria asked as she linked Dave's arm.

"He went into the whole I can't forgive him for what he did speech." Dave sighed. "I thought he might of—"

"He'll come around, he just needs time." Maria smiled.

"I hope so, I really do." Dave said as he kissed Maria on the cheek.

_**Read&Review Please:)**_


	21. The Last Person I Expected To See

The next day I woke up and rolled over to check the clock, I knew I hadn't slept much and I was waiting for it to be nine o'clock so I could go back to the hospital again. Being at home was like torture I couldn't handle it but I knew sitting beside John wasn't any better either. It was eight thirty so I decided to get up and get dressed I wasn't waiting any longer, I rushed into the bathroom and quickly got ready.

Once I arrived back at the hospital I checked in at reception and headed towards John's room, I had done this before but this time wasn't any easier it was just as hard to walk into that room and see John lying there. I grabbed his hand as I sat down beside him.

"Hey baby." I cried. "Look I really need you to wake up, I can't live without you babe." He was motionless, I had been gone all night I thought at least something would change but nothing did and with the way doctors were speaking nothing was going to change for a long time.

I got up from my chair and walked around the bed fixing his blankets and messing with pillows I needed to do something, I couldn't sit there and cry anymore John would hate it if he found out that all I did was cry.

Suddenly the door swung open and Randy walked in, I froze. Randy was the last person I expected to see but I was glad he was here and John would have liked it too. He hesitated as he walked and stood on the opposite side of the bed from me. I half smiled and sat back down on the chair, he looked at John then back at me.

"Hey." I smiled.

"Hey." Randy sighed.

"I wasn't expecting to see you here." I said.

"I wasn't planning on coming." Randy replied.

"Look—"

"I didn't come here to listen to you telling me to forgive him." Randy interrupted.

"You still can't do it can you?" I sighed. "You can't just let it go. We both apologized for what happened, I didn't cheat on you and it wasn't John's fault."

"It was." Randy sighed.

"You know it wasn't. You know that I said no because it wasn't right, you just want to blame John because there isn't anyone else you can blame but yourself."

"Listen I'm leaving." Randy said.

"Yeah okay you run away on your best friend when he needs you. You might not like to admit it but you miss him just as much as he misses you." I cried.

"Whatever." Randy replied.

"You know, all he could talk about since we set a date for the wedding is how much he wanted you to be there. How much he wanted his best friend to understand and forgive him, even though he did nothing wrong."

"He didn't say that." Randy said as he turned around towards me.

"He did." I cried. "And you can't even be here for him or for me."

"For you? You want me to be here for you too? You left me Charlotte. I gave you everything, every little part of me and as soon as John came back into your life you jumped at the chance to get back with him. You threw the year we spent together back in my face and there was nothing I could do to stop you. How do you think that felt? To have the ground pulled out from underneath you, to have the love of your life tell you that she's still in love with your best friend. How do you think I felt then? But still I'm the bad guy, the guy that can't forgive someone for doing that to them, well sorry but I can't." Randy cried, I couldn't believe he was so upset it was such a long time ago but I could tell that what I did had really hurt him.

"Randy I'm sorry but I couldn't lie to you. I was in love with you yes, but I couldn't agree to marry someone when my feelings were so strong for John. You are an amazing guy when you're not being such an asshole but you have to let this go. John felt horrible for what happened and so do I but you have to be able to forgive too." I cried.

"I don't know if I can." Randy sighed.

"Well that's your fault then. If you want to be angry at us for the rest of our lives for telling you the truth go ahead but you're right you are the bad guy for not seeing what this is doing to John or all of your friends. Everyone just wants this all to go away so we can all spend time together but when Johns there you refuse to go. It's childish Randy and if you're half the man you claim you are, you would man up and forgive him and me already. We've apologized so many times but it's up to you to let it go man." I burst into tears and put my hand in my hands, I couldn't handle arguing with Randy about this again.

"Look I'm sorry." Randy said as he sat down beside me. "I should just forget about it but it's hard."

"I know." I replied. "And again I'm sorry."

"Let's just not talk about it right now. So how are you doing?" Randy asked.

"I'm doing okay. It's hard I have no idea what to do." I cried.

"I bet." Randy sighed. "He's going to be okay."

"Everyone says that." I sighed as I looked towards John. "I can't do this without him."

"You'll be fine." Randy replied.

"I won't, he can't leave me because I can't do this by myself I need him." I cried as I held my stomach.

"What do you mean?" Randy asked.

"What?" I quickly replied.

"You're pregnant." Randy shouted. "You are aren't you?" I froze I had nothing to say, I wasn't planning on telling anyone about my secret until I had told John but I still hadn't plucked up the courage to do that.

"Yeah." I sighed. "But you cannot tell anyone I haven't even told John yet."

"You haven't?" Randy asked as he stood up from the chair.

"I couldn't I was too scared." I cried. "I didn't want him to freak out."

"He would have been so happy, you're getting married." Randy laughed.

"It's hard, I just couldn't do it and now it's too late." I said. Randy stepped towards me and grabbed my hands he looked straight into my eyes.

"I know I haven't spoken to John since it all happened. But from the way he used to talk about you when I mentioned the dog tag he was insanely in love with you, he always was. John will be thrilled when you tell him about this." Randy said. "He'll be fine and everything will be okay, I know everyone is saying that to you but you know it's true." Randy opened the door walked out, leaving me alone with John again.

_**Read&Review Please :)**_


	22. Waking Up

A week later…

It had been a week since John's accident and I was still a wreck and being pregnant really wasn't helping, I was sick and couldn't stop worrying all at the same time. I had spent most of the week by John's side at the hospital only going home twice, everyone had been to visit and I didn't actually spend that much time alone. Randy hadn't been to see John since he suddenly found out I was pregnant and started being nice to me, I was beginning to think Randy might come around but I didn't know Randy was so unpredictable.

John had been motionless for the past week, his bruises were beginning to fade but he hadn't moved a single inch. He hadn't responded to anything or anyone, his parents had been here talking to him trying to get some kind of signal that he was still in there but nothing had worked.

Suddenly I could feel a twitch next to my hand, I looked down to see John's hand moving slightly next to mine. I quickly wrapped my hand around his and stood up, my heart was racing this was it John was waking up.

"Baby, baby. Are you awake?" I whispered. His face moved to the side and his eyes began to slowly opened, I was smiling from ear to ear.

"What happened?" John sighed.

"Oh my god, baby you're awake! Oh I'm so happy you're alive!" I said as I wrapped my arms around him.

"Charlotte?" John asked.

"Yes baby. I'm here." I cried. "I thought you were never going to wake up."

"Charlotte what are you doing here?" John asked as he sat up in the bed.

"What do you mean?" I said as I stood back.

"Charlotte I haven't seen you since I left for college." John said. I stumbled back into the chair and my head fell into my hands, I burst into tears. After everything that's happened he doesn't remember, he doesn't remember anything.

"You don't remember do you?" I cried.

"Remember what?" He asked.

"John, what's the last thing you remember?" I asked as I whipped the tears from my face.

"Erm, me and Randy were doing some training he was talking about this girl he was dating I think he was bringing her to the show in a few weeks." John said.

"John what year is it?" I asked.

"2012, right? It's been five years since I've seen you." John frowned, he looked confused.

"Oh god, you don't remember." I cried.

"Charlotte what's wrong what don't I remember?" John said as he leaned towards me.

"The last year." I replied.

"What do you mean?" John asked.

"John is 2013." I sighed.

"What?" John's face dropped.

"It's 2013, we met last year which you obviously don't remember." I cried. "We got back together six months ago, we got engaged about three weeks ago." John's face was blank I think it might have been a bit much all at once but I didn't know what else to say.

"Wow I don't remember." John sighed. "I don't remember meeting you again. I'm so sorry this much be so bad for you."

"It's okay, I'm just glad you woke up." I sighed.

"So how did I end up here?" John said.

"You were in a crash someone clipped you and you swerved off the road." I said as I held his hand.

"Wow. Charlotte I'm so glad you're here." John smiled.

"Me too." I replied. "But I should get the doctor they will probably like to know that you're awake."

"Yeah probably." John laughed.

I got up from the chair and walked out towards the reception, John's doctor was stood at the table so I quickly went up and tapped on his shoulder.

"Hello Charlotte." The doctor smiled.

"Hey, listen John just woke up." I sighed.

"Really? We should go check him out." The doctor said as he began to walk towards John's room.

"Erm, I'm just gonna go grab some coffee. Tell John I'm come and see him later." I said.

"You sure?" The doctor asked.

"Yeah, I need some coffee." I sighed. I had no idea what to do now, John had woken up which I was so happy about but he didn't remember anything about what had happened this past year. He doesn't know about his argument with Randy, about me leaving, getting back together and about our engagement.

Once I had grabbed some coffee I sat down in the reception area and grabbed my phone from my purse. I scrolled through my numbers to find Rachel, I needed to tell someone about this.

"Hey." Rachel said.

"Hey, I just thought I would call you to let you know John's awake." I sighed.

"Oh my god that's awesome. You don't sound that happy though." Rachel replied.

"I am, it's just he doesn't remember." I cried.

"What do you mean?" Rachel asked.

"Rachel he doesn't remember anything about the last year it's weird. The last thing he remembers is like weeks before we met again." I said.

"Seriously?" Rachel said.

"Yeah, I don't know what to do Rachel this is so bad. He doesn't know about the argument or about us getting back together." I cried.

"Charlotte I'm so sorry." Rachel said, I could tell she had no idea what to say and I couldn't blame her. Although everyone knew there was a chance that he wouldn't remember some things, no one was prepared for this.

"Rachel I don't know what to do. I mean do I just carry on and remind him of everything that's happened? We're supposed to be getting married in two weeks and he didn't even know we're engaged." I cried.

"Charlotte it will be okay. I'm sure he will still want to be with you, you're just going to have to find a way for this to work. It won't be easy but you can make this work." Rachel said.

"I hope so Rachel, I really do." I sighed. "Look there's something I need to tell you."

"What?" Rachel asked.

"There's something that I didn't tell you or John." I said.

"What is it?" Rachel replied.

"Rachel, I'm pregnant." I cried.

"Oh my, Charlotte that's awesome I'm so happy for you!" Rachel shouted.

"Thanks but how am I supposed to tell John that?" I said. "I mean it would be a bit weird, like oh yeah we got back together and by the way I'm pregnant."

"Charlotte he'll be fine with it." Rachel said.

"I don't know." I frowned.

"Charlotte he was always in love with you so how can that change? And listen sometimes it just takes a while for people to remember things, he might actually come around. It might take a while but I'm sure the doctors can tell you a bit more about it, maybe there's something they can do." Rachel said.

"Yeah maybe there is. Look I'm gonna go and see him and the doctors, I'll talk to ya later okay?" I said as I began to walk back to the room.

"Yeah okay, I'm sure Dan will want to come and see him pretty soon." Rachel said.

I walked into the room to find the doctor talking to John about his condition, apparently John was going to make a full recovery and he could leave the hospital within the next few days. The doctor continued to say that John's memory loss could be permanent or maybe just a side effect of the shock from the accident, he said we would only find out through time. I was so relieved to find out that he was going to be okay, now I just had to hope that he would regain the memories of the past year. The doctor smiled and left the room leaving me and John to talk alone.

"Hey." John smiled.

"Hey." I said as I sat down beside him.

"This must be so hard for you." John sighed. "I can't believe I don't remember anything."

"It's okay, it must be a lot for you to take in too." I smiled.

"I guess but I mean you remember everything and I don't. We're engaged and I don't even remember asking you. I'm so sorry, but I just want you to know something." John said as he grabbed my hand.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I just want you to know that I want to make this work. I know I don't remember much but I want us to work at this I want you to help me to remember." He smiled. "I still want us to be together."

"Oh me too." I cried. "We will work at this I promise and I will do everything to help you remember at least something."

"I'm so glad you came back into my life." John said.

"I love you John." I said as I kissed his cheek.

"I love you too Charlotte, I always have and always will." John smiled.

_**Read&Review Please :)**_


	23. Flashbacks

A few days later…

It was finally time for John to go home and I was so nervous, we had been catching up and I was slowly trying to explain the last year of his life to him. As confused as he was he seemed to be enjoying all the details and the fact that we finally got back together. He was all healed up except for a few scars and bruises on his face but overall he was fine and ready to go home. John jumped up from the bed and grabbed my hand, I turned towards him and smiled he still gave me butterflies.

"Let's go baby." John smiled.

"Yeah let's get out of here." I sighed. John and I began to walk towards the car park, I was ready to just get out of this place since I had spent some much time here.

"So I guess you should drive." John said as he opened the door.

"What you've forgotten how to drive now?" I laughed.

"No I just want you to drive." John laughed. "Now just get in the car and drive."

"Okay, okay I'll drive." I said as I got into the car.

On the way home John was constantly staring out of the window he looked so lost, I know it was only a year of his life that he couldn't remember but a lot must have changed for him.

"Wow , a year changes everything." John laughed.

"This must be so weird for you." I said as I pulled onto the driveway.

"Sort of, but I'm doing okay." John sighed

"Come on, you can see our house now." I smiled as we got out of the car.

"Yeah our house." John said as he linked my arm.

We stepped into the house and John just smiled as he looked around, I wish I could know what he was thinking. He put his hands on my waist and pulled me towards him, he moved the hair from my face and leant in and kissed me. This was a normal thing for me but all knew for John to him we hadn't kissed since high school.

"You know I think I'm starting to remember things." John said.

"Seriously?" I asked.

"Yeah cause just then I kinda remembered something." John laughed.

"Are you serious?" I shouted. "What do you remember?"

"Our engagement night I think. We were at you're parent's house right?"

"Yeah. Oh my god, John this is awesome! Do you remember anything else?" I said.

"On the docks, we had dinner then I embarrassed myself with a stupid speech and somehow you said yes." John smiled.

"John, you remember!" I cried, this was so amazing that memories were coming back to him, maybe this whole thing was going to be a lot easier than I thought.

"Charlotte this is unreal I didn't think I would ever remember." John smiled. "Maybe everything will come back."

"John don't get your hopes up. I mean I'm so happy that you remember but like the doctor said maybe only some memories will come back." I sighed.

"Yeah the important ones." John said. "So how about I call Randy and we invite everyone over for my homecoming party." I frowned I knew this was going to come up at some point and I still had no idea how to tell him, Randy hadn't been to see John since the night we argued and John was suspicious but I had done a good job of keeping him off the subject. I sat down on the couch and pulled John down next to me, my smile dropped and I looked into his eyes.

"We need to talk." I sighed.

"What's up?" John said.

"Randy isn't talking to you." I frowned.

"What do you mean? He's my best friend." John replied.

"I know but like a year ago just after your last memory you had a huge fight." I said, this wasn't going to be easy to explain but I knew I had to.

"What happened?" John asked.

"Well remember that girl Randy was going to introduce you to?" I said.

"Yeah his girlfriend of like six months or whatever." John said.

"Yeah that was me." I sighed, John's face was blank he looked so confused.

"You dated Randy?" John asked.

"Yeah and I was the reason you had the fight." I said.

"What do you mean?" John said.

"Okay I'll explain. Randy introduced me to you not knowing that we already knew each other." I sighed.

"Okay, go on." John frowned.

"So then we started talking again, well you started talking to me saying that you still loved me. But I didn't want to hear anything cause I was still pissed off at you for leaving me. Then one day you came over and we kissed and I was really upset, but you decided to tell Randy and that's when he freaked at you and you started fighting." I said.

"Wow." John replied.

"Yeah so me and Randy were still dating but he proposed to me and I said no. He actually proposed in the beach house from high school that you shared with him. Then I left here and went to live with my brother in Vancouver for six months—"

"Ryan?" John asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"I haven't seen him in forever." John smiled. "But go on."

"So I came back and went to your house to basically tell you that I was still in love with you but there was a girl at your house." Just then I remembered that Randy had set up the girl to be with John and I had never told him about that so I decided to leave it out again, I didn't want to cause anymore arguments.

"But she was nothing right?" John asked.

"You remember?" I replied.

"Kind of. I just get little flashbacks, we had a fight at a party didn't we?" John said.

"Yeah, this is so weird that you're remembering it." I sighed.

"I know. So is there anything else?" John asked.

"I don't think so. After that you just avoided each other, it really separated the group no one knew what to do. He came to see you in hospital before you woke up and he'll probably kill me for telling you that." I laughed.

"I knew he would." John smiled. "As much as we apparently hate each other now, we were still really close."

"Yeah you were. You would always talk about how you wanted him at the wedding." I said.

"Oh about that do you think we can like postpone it? Not that I don't want to marry you or anything I just think it might be better if we gave it some time." John said as he grabbed my hand.

"Sure." I sighed, I really didn't want to move the date of the wedding because of my pregnancy which I still hadn't told John about, I was so nervous and now with his memory it could be even worse.

"You don't sound too thrilled." John laughed as he lifted my head.

"I have something else to tell you." I sighed.

"Yes?" John smiled and I melted inside, he was still the John I loved. The John I fell more and more in love with everyday even with no memory of the last year he was still the same.

"Look don't freak out when I tell you this." I said, my hand was shaking I was starting to get nervous.

"Baby it's okay. You can tell me anything." John smiled.

"Yeah but this is big, huge actually. I meant you tell you before the accident but I couldn't." I replied.

"Baby what is it?" John asked.

"John, I'm pregnant." John's face just went blank like his whole life had just vanished, he fell back into the seat and titled his head back looking towards the ceiling. I had no idea what to do or say to make it easier for him but I couldn't. It must be so hard for him to understand that I'm pregnant with his baby and he doesn't even remember us ever having sex. I moved closer towards him and put my arm on his shoulder, I felt a tear roll down my cheek.

"Baby I know this must be hard for you but I don't know what else to say." I cried. John opened his eyes and looked towards me. A smile drew its way across his face and he wrapped his arms around me.

"Charlotte I don't think I've ever been so happy." John smiled.

"You're seriously okay with all of this?" I was shocked.

"Yes of course. We're going to have a baby!" John shouted as he jumped up from the chair. "Who can I call first?"

"John calm down." I giggled. "It must be weird since you don't remember us having—"

"I remember our engagement night you know!" John laughed as he pulled me up from the chair. "Come on can I go and tell Dan?"

"Yes, but Rachel already knows." I sighed.

"I'm not surprised. But come on!" John said, he was so excited about being a daddy. But I couldn't lie either I was over the moon that John was so happy and I couldn't wait for our lives to return to some kind of normal. We were going to be parents and I was so excited.


	24. I'm Sorry I've Been Such A Jerk

_At Dan and Rachel's house_

John couldn't drive to Dan's house fast enough and he hadn't stopped smiling either. I was so thrilled that he was okay with all of this, I still thought it would be too much for him but he seemed to be handling it perfectly fine. Once we arrived at the house he helped me out of the car and we walked hand and hand up the driveway towards the door.

"I'm only a month pregnant, you don't have to be helping me out with everything yet." I giggled.

"Yeah I know." John sighed. "I'm too excited I guess." John stepped forward and knocked the door, I could hear Dan shouting to Rachel to answer it. Rachel swung open the door and jumped out to hug John.

"I'm so glad you're okay." Rachel smiled. "Come in! Dan your friend is here." We walked into the room and Dan jumped from his chair and ran towards John, they were like little kids.

"Dude you're home!" Dan shouted.

"Yeahhhhh." John replied as I sat down next to Rachel. "So I have some news."

"What is it?" Dan asked, he was so excited to see John out of the hospital.

"I'm gonna be a dad!" John shouted his face was filled with so much excitement I couldn't help but laugh. Dan's face was shocked but he quickly smiled and hugged John again.

"Dude that's so awesome!" Dan smiled.

"I couldn't be happier." John said as he looked towards me.

"I told you he would be okay with it." Rachel whispered.

"I didn't expect him to be like this, but I'm so glad he is." I said.

"So I think we should celebrate." Dan suggested.

"Like?" Rachel asked.

"Party, obviously. I'll call everyone." Dan shouted but before I could say anything he was already gone calling everyone in the kitchen.

"Do you want me to tell him not to call Randy?" Rachel asked.

"He can come." John interrupted.

"Oh okay, I'll let Dan know." Rachel said as she walked out of the room to help Dan sort things out for the party.

"You think he'll show up?" John asked.

"I don't know, he might. Just depends how he's feeling." I sighed.

"Hopefully we can sort this out." John smiled.

"Hopefully." I replied.

Hours later the room was filled with people, everyone smiling and laughing we hadn't had a party like this for months. I had been listening to people baby talk to my stomach all night and it was cute for a while but now it was beginning to bug me since I was only a month pregnant. But I was having fun hanging with everyone again and not having to worry about any kind arguments breaking out. Randy hadn't shown up yet and I was hoping he actually would, John wanted to set this straight with him and so did I.

"Charlotte can you come outside for a second?" John asked as he grabbed my hand.

"Sure." I replied as we walked outside into the garden, suddenly Randy appeared.

"So I want to get this sorted out here, now." John sighed. "I know I don't remember much of what happened but from what Charlotte said you were really pissed off."

"Yes." Randy replied, I knew this could take a while.

"Look I'm sorry, I'm sorry it happened that way. But I'm not apologizing for being in love with her, you knew that I was always going to be." John said.

"Yeah but I didn't expect that the girl you always talked about would be my girlfriend did I?" Randy frowned.

"I know, it's hard to explain when I can't think about it." John sighed.

"I've already apologized." I said as I turned to Randy.

"I know and I accept that." Randy replied.

"And you don't forgive me?" John asked.

"I don't know yet." Randy frowned.

"Randy you've had a year." I interrupted.

"It's not that easy." Randy said.

"Yeah it is, you're just making it harder for yourself. We broke up because of what happened between us, not because anything happened between me and John. I got back together with John six months after we broke up so you can't say we did anything to upset you." I sighed. "Look I want you two to be friends again, so if you are going to take this out on anyone take it out on me for ending it. Just don't take it out on John for following his heart."

"Okay." Randy said. "I get it and I guess I have been holding a grudge for quite a while now, it's just hard to see your best friend with your ex girlfriend. John from the stories you told me about Charlotte I get it and I guess I should've know that I was never going to come between both of you. I'm sorry for being such a jerk, and I forgive both of you. We can be friends again John but just give me some time, and I guess this is hard for you too not remembering anything."

"I get some little flashbacks now and then." John said.

"That's good you're remembering some stuff." Randy smiled. "Oh and congratulations to both of you. John a dad?" Randy laughed.

"Hey! He'll make an amazing father!" I smiled.

"Oh I know." Randy said as he stepped towards John. "So how about we hug this out like men."

"Oh dude, I'm totally down for that." I never expected to see it, both of them finally getting along again and I was so happy that this was happening. I quickly ran over and squeezed myself in between both of them.

"Group hug!" John yelled.

"Am I imagining things right now? Dave, check this out!" Paul shouted from the doorway.

"What is it?" Dave asked as a smile drew its way across his face. "You guys made up! How cute."

"Yeah." Randy replied. "Now come on, let's party!"

We walked back into the room to see most of the crowd had gone. I sat myself down in between Rachel and Maria, my two best friends I don't think I could have survived this past year without either of them. Now there were only eight of us, I was confused to where everyone else had gone.

"Where is everyone?" I asked.

"They left, we have a big show tomorrow so everyone decided to go home early." Dave replied.

"What about you guys?" I said.

"We can handle late nights." Paul smirked. "So I was thinking about a name for the baby, how does Paul sound?" The room burst into laughter.

"You know I was thinking Dave sounds a lot better." Dave smirked.

"How about we call him Dave Paul Cena." John laughed.

"Paul Dave Cena." Paul interrupted.

"What about Maria."Maria giggled.

"John I've decided." I smiled.

"What?" John asked.

"Were not naming the baby after anyone here." I laughed.

"Good idea." John smiled.

"But why not?" Paul asked.

"It would cause too many arguments, and I've had enough of those." I said.

"Definitely." Randy smiled.

Finally after nearly two years or arguments, crying, pain and friendships our group was back together. It was great to see everyone getting along and no awkwardness between anyone. John and Randy were slowly going to work things out and get back to being best friends and I was going to have this baby with all of my friends around me.

"Have you told your brother?" Rachel asked.

"Oh, no." I laughed. "You know my brother."

"Why?" Paul asked.

"Cause he's my brother, he'll freak." I giggled. "He's too protective."

"Oh Ryan is going to kill me." John laughed. "Maybe we should wait until you have the baby, then he will be amazed with how cute our baby is and he won't be angry." I got up from the chair and sat down on John's knee.

"He'll be fine with it. My brother always loved you remember."I said as I kissed John on the cheek.

"True." John smiled.

"I'm just glad our group is back together." I said as I looked around the room.

"Yeah me too." Randy replied from the other side of the room.

_**Read&Review Please :)**_


	25. Now It Was Our Turn

So this is it guys, my final chapter. I just wanna take this time to say I've loved every minute of writing this story and going through Charlotte's ever eventful life. I would like to thank everyone who has stuck with this story and to new readers too, without you guys I don't think I would have wanted to keep this story alive. To **hardyrhodescenafan1, ChainGangShorty54****, ****Livin on the EDGE** thank you so much for your regular reviews and support you guys have kept me going. Writing this has been a great experience and I hope you guys read some of my other stories too.

Thank you so much!

Charlotte.

P.S- I'm looking to write a joint story with someone if anyone would like to, just send me a message and we can get something started!

So here it goes, **the last chapter!**

_**Disclaimer- I don't own Aerosmith or the song that's mentioned later in the chapter.**_

* * *

_4 years later…_

The day was finally here I stood in front of the mirror and smiled. I lifted the dress and each side and span around, I was like a little kid I just couldn't stop smiling. My hair had taken at least two hours early this morning and it looked perfect. It was half up and half down with loose curls, Maria had done my make-up and I was so pleased with it. Rachel and Maria were stood behind me both giggling in their bridesmaid dresses, I turned to them and smiled it was finally my turn to get married.

During the last four years there had been two weddings, Maria and Dave had finally admitted that they were together, had a quick engagement and were married two years ago. They were so happy together and Maria even had a beautiful little boy running around, Chase looked so much like Dave it was unbelievable. Rachel and Dan got married last spring and loved married life together, they had been a couple since that night at the beach house ten years ago. Now it was my turn, John and I were finally getting married and I was so excited.

"You look beautiful." Maria smiled.

"Thank you." I replied.

"I'm so excited! I've waited so long for you two to get married." Rachel giggled.

"Me too, I mean you guys are perfect together." Maria said.

"Shut up guys, you're making me cry." I laughed.

"No, don't your make up will smudge and I'll have to do it again." Maria said.

"Okay, okay. Just don't say anything to make me cry." I smiled.

"So, you ready?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah." I said as Rachel handed me my bouquet. "I'm so nervous."

"Don't be, it's going to be amazing." Rachel said as we walked downstairs. We had been planning the wedding since just after Rachel and Dan's day and I was so happy it was here. After everything that had happened in the last ten years, John and I were finally going to be married.

Once we were outside the door I began to get really nervous, my heart was in my mouth as I saw my dad walk towards me. I knew this was it, this was the day I was going to get married to the man I've loved since I was fifteen. A smile came across my face as I remembered all the moments John and I had spent together, there was so much to think about. Throughout the past four years I had been helping John regain some of his memories, he had remembered most of the important times of the year he lost but he didn't remember all the little things. I never expected him to remember anything so I was happy some things were coming back to him.

"You ready baby girl?" My dad smiled.

"Yes." I smiled as I saw Randy walk towards me, just behind him was a small figure running behind. I crouched down and smiled as the figure wrapped her arms around me.

"Mommy Randy said I get to walk down the, the—"

"Aisle?" I smiled.

"Yeah that thingy. Do I get to?" She jumped up and down.

"Yes of course, Randy will walk down there with you and everyone will look at your pretty dress." I said as I pulled her into my arms.

"Yay!" She yelled as she ran over towards Randy and grabbed his hand. Everyone was ready as we lined up to walk down the aisle. I had two bridesmaids and John had two groomsman. Randy and John had been getting along so well now they were best friends again, so he had to be his best man along with Dan. I watched as Randy held the little girls hand and smiled she was so excited about today even though she was only three years old.

"You ready to go Peyton?" Randy asked the little girl.

"Mommy can we start walking?" She turned towards me.

"Yes go ahead." I said. I smiled as I watched John and I's daughter walk down the aisle hand in hand with Randy, she looked so beautiful. Peyton was three years old now and seeing her grow up so fast was unbelievable. John was such a great father to her and she was such a daddy's girl, John spent all his time out of the ring with us he didn't want to miss anything.

Soon it was my turn my father and I stepped forward and everyone turned towards us. I smiled as we began to walk down the aisle, I could see John standing on alter waiting for me and he was grinning as he talked to Dan. Once I reached John my dad kissed me on the cheek and put my hand in John's, we both smiled as we waited for the ceremony to start.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to join this women and this man in holy matrimony." And the ceremony had begun this was it John and I were finally getting married.

_**WEDDING**_

When it came to the vows John interrupted.

"I actually have my own vows if you don't mind." John smiled.

"You wrote your own? John I don't have anything prepared." I said.

"Its fine, I wanted to." John said as he grabbed my hand. "Charlotte we've been through so much since our early days in high school, and ever since our very first date I've known that one day we would be standing here. I've been in love with you since I met you and that day when you came back into my life was the best day of my life, although I don't remember it exactly I know how happy I must have been. When our daughter Peyton was born I was full with excitement and joy I don't think I can describe how amazing that day was. I'm so happy that were finally getting married and I can't wait to spend the rest of our lives together bringing up our beautiful baby girl. I love you Charlotte, always and forever baby." I could feel a tear starting to roll down my cheek, what John had said was beautiful and I felt so bad for not having my own vows prepared.

"That was beautiful, can I say something." I smiled.

"You don't have to." John said.

"I want to." I said. "Okay so I'm going to just wing this but here goes. John I've imagined this day a million times but nothing compares to actually standing here with you. I remember how perfect our first date was and how ever since that day I've been falling more and more in love with you. That day when we finally saw each other again was a day I never prepared for and it was a great moment. When our beautiful daughter was born I was so happy she is an amazing little girl and I love watching her grow up with you. I just can't wait for us to spend the rest of our lives together as a family. I love you John, always and forever."

After we had put the rings on it was now the end of the ceremony, Peyton was getting impatient tugging on Randy's suit throughout the ceremony asking when it would be over. She had given the guests a few laughs by dancing around during the boring parts.

"I may now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." John leaned towards me and grabbed my waist pulling me closer towards him I smiled as he put his lips to mine. The guests began to clap and cheer as we were now married after all this time I could call John my husband. John called Peyton over and she ran towards John with her hands in the air, he quickly scooped her up and I smiled as she kissed him on the cheek.

"So mommy and daddy are married now?" Peyton giggled.

"Yup." John said as he gave her a little squeeze.

"So we can go home now?" Peyton asked.

"Well were having a party first to celebrate." I smiled.

"Is my best friend coming? Peyton smiled.

"Yes Chase is coming." John laughed. "Now look Randy is going to take you to the party so we'll see you there!"

"Sweet." Peyton giggled as she ran over towards Randy. Chase and Peyton were around the same age, Chase being born just months after her. It was quite a shock since no one really knew about Maria and Dave ever being together.

John grabbed my hand and we started to walk towards the car, I couldn't believe this was actually happening. My whole family was here, even my brother had managed to squeeze a few days out of his busy schedule to see his baby sister get married I hadn't seen him since the day I left. I smiled as we climbed into the car and headed towards the reception.

"So how does it feel Mrs. Cena?" John smiled.

"Amazing." I giggled. "And you Mr. Cena?"

"Best day of my life." John said as he leant in and kissed me.

"Mine too." I smiled.

"The reception is going to be great!" John laughed.

"Oh I know." I said.

"You know I never thought this day would come." John replied.

"You didn't?" I asked.

"Well I didn't think you would ever come back to me." John said.

"You'll have to thank Randy for that one." I laughed.

"Remind me to later." John smirked as he pulled me closer to him and kissed me. I still got butterflies just like the first time we kissed, he brushed his fingers along my arm giving me goose bumps.

We arrived at the reception to see hundreds of people packed into the room all smiling and dancing around, John and I walked into the room hand in hand. I could see my brother standing next to my parents ahead of us, I couldn't wait to give him a huge hug.

"We have to go see my brother!" I said to John.

"Sure, where is he?" John asked.

"Over here." I said as I pulled John over towards him.

"Imagine, my little sister getting married to John Cena." Ryan smiled.

"Ryan I've missed you!" I said as I wrapped my arms around him.

"I've missed you too sis." Ryan laughed. "Hey John how's it going?"

"Good." John replied. "I haven't seen you in forever."

"I know it's been too long." Ryan said.

Suddenly John grabbed my hand and spun me around, pulling me into his arms. I stumbled and followed him into the middle of the dance floor as the crowd parted. It was time for our first dance, I had been so excited for this part since I had started planning this wedding. Every little girl dreams of her first dance and now mine was with the perfect guy, to the perfect song.

_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing,  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping,  
While you're far away and dreaming,  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender,  
I could stay lost in this moment forever,  
Well, every moment spent with you,  
Is a moment I treasure._

I don't wanna close my eyes,  
I don't wanna fall asleep,  
'Cause I'd miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing,  
'Cause even when I dream of you,  
The sweetest dream would never do,  
I'd still miss you, baby,  
And I don't wanna miss a thing.

John held my waist tightly as we twirled around in the middle of the dance floor everything was perfect, the wedding, our life and our little daughter I could see dancing with Randy across from us. My life was finally the way I had always wanted it to be and I couldn't find words to describe how happy I actually was. I could feel tears brewing up inside me, John could tell and he giggled as I tried to hold them in.

"Don't cry, you're supposed to be happy today!" John laughed.

"John I am, I'm beyond happy." I smiled.

"Good, just don't cry." John said.

"Okay, I'm sorry it's just hard not to when everything has turned out so perfectly." I grinned.

"I know, can you believe that's our little girl over there." John sighed.

"She's an amazing girl." I smiled.

"Just like her mother." John said as he spun me around.

"But she has her father's eyes." I said as I rested my head on John's shoulder.

"Well I had to give her something." He laughed.

When the song was over everyone sat down at their tables to eat, I was so hungry I hadn't eaten since 7am. John and I sat down at the head table along with the bridesmaids, groomsmen and Peyton she looked so cute in her little dress.

During the meal Randy stood up to give his best man speech, and I had been waiting all night for this part. Randy had promised to give the most memorable speech ever and Randy was never one to disappoint, once all the guests were listening Randy began.

"John and I have been friends for about eight years now and he's honestly been the best friend I've ever had. When I first met him he would constantly talk about this girl that he dated in high school and how in love with her he was. At first I didn't believe him, but after bringing Charlotte back into his life, I saw how in love both of them still were. Although I cared for Charlotte a lot I knew that no one could stand between a love like that. If you know them personally you would see how in love these two truly are and they could make anyone believe in true love. And if you've met this little girl here you would see they have a beautiful little girl together. Charlotte and John are my best friends and I couldn't imagine a more perfect couple, I'm so happy both of you finally got married. I just want to take the time to thank everyone that helped out the wedding and to the bridesmaids who both look beautiful today as does the bride. So if everyone could join me in a toast." The whole room lifted their glasses. "To true love. Cheers!" Randy sat back down to a standing ovation his speech was beautiful, this would be the third time I've been close to crying today. John leant over and patted Randy on the back and thanked him for his wonderful speech, I think even John had tears in his eyes.

Soon it was time for John and I to leave, it had been an incredible day but it was getting late nearly 3am now and Peyton was falling asleep on Randy's lap. John and I walked around the room and said our goodbyes to everyone most of the party had left by now but as usual Paul was still dancing away in the middle of the dance floor with Stephanie. We walked over to Randy and John scooped Peyton up into his arms, she was out cold. I wasn't surprised she had been dancing with everyone all night, and talking none stop she was full of energy.

"I just want to say thank you for that beautiful speech you made earlier." I said as I leant over and gave Randy a hug. "And for looking after Peyton all day."

"No problem you guys deserve it." Randy smiled.

"Thank you so much man!" John said.

"No problem." Randy said. "I'll see you guys later."

When we reached the car John slowly placed Peyton into her car seat being extra careful to not wake her up. I jumped in beside her as John climbed into the driver's seat and began to drive us back to the house. Once we were home I carried Peyton up to her room and lay her down on the bed, I lightly pulled the blankets over her and tucked her in. I leant forward and kissed her softly on the forehead, John grabbed me from behind and we both gazed at our beautiful little daughter.

"She's amazing right?" I asked.

"Perfect." John whispered in my ear.

"Just like her father then." I smiled as John turned me around towards him, he had a huge grin on his face that hadn't moved since I first saw him today. Suddenly he picked me up and started to carry me towards our bedroom. John swung open the door to reveal our room covered in red and white roses with candles everywhere.

"This is amazing. When did you have time to do this?" I smiled as John put me down on the bed.

"I did the roses this morning and I had Rachel sneak over during the reception to fix the candles and stuff." John said as he lay down next to me.

"It's just—"

"I wanted to make it like our first time, minus the next morning." John laughed.

"Yeah let's forget that day ever happened." I giggled.

"What day?" John replied. I burst into a fit of laughter as I rolled over onto John.

John slowly began to slowly unzip my dress and this was it, after ten years John and I were married everything was perfect. Our beautiful baby girl was fast asleep in the next room and John and I were about to make our marriage official. I had never been so happy in my life and I was so excited to spend the rest of my life with the man I loved.

"I love you John Cena." I smiled.

"I love you too Charlotte Cena, always and forever."

**THE END.**

**Read&Review Please :)**


End file.
